Cet amour entaché
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Saison 3, Episode 9 (ALERTE SPOILERS) : Après que Eleanor ait dit à Rogers qu'elle avait vu Vane en prison, elle retourne dans la cellule plus tard dans la nuit. Les choses ne vont pas se passé comme prévus... CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou mes amis ! :D**

 **Alors cette fois-ci, je ne viens pas ici avec un texte personnelle mais avec... une traduction ! :D Sur la magnifique série Black Sails, et sur le couple Charles Vane/Eleanor Guthrie.**

 **La traduction est quelque chose de tout nouveau pour moi, je ne suis pas vraiment bilingue, j'ai reçu énormément d'aide pour traduire ce premier chapitre, et c'est un avant tout pour moi un exercice afin d'améliorer mon anglais, mais aussi le moyen d'avoir des fanfictions que j'adore en anglais en français.**

 **Je tiens à remercier mon amie Sleinga qui m'a prêtée main forte pour cette traduction, ton aide m'a vraiment été précieuse, alors merci, merci ! :D**

 **Mais parlons de ce bijou de Fanfiction :D**

 **Je le répète, JE NE SUIS PAS L'AUTEUR DE CETTE FIC. C'EST UNE TRADUCTION /** **I AM NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS FANFICTION. THIS IS A TRANSLATION.**

 _Le texte original est écrit par la talentueuse "_ **DarkObsessions** _"_

 _Le texte original à pour titre " **This Tainted Love** ". C'est une Fanfiction qui comporte 4 chapitres pour le moment. Elle se passe dans la saison 3 de Black Sails et offre une fin alternative à Charles Vane et Eleanor Guthrie. _

_Voici le résumé de l'auteur : "Après que Eleanor dit à Rogers qu'elle à été voir Vane en prison, elle retourne dans la cellule plus tard dans la nuit. Les choses ne vont pas se passés comme prévu."_

 **Je tiens à remercier sincèrement "DarkObsessions" de m'avoir donné la permission de traduire son magnifique texte ! :D /** **I want to thank you "Dark Obsessions" for giving me permission to translate his beautiful text! :D**

 **Je rappelle que je ne suis pas une traductrice professionnelle ni même bilingue, je me suis beaucoup, BEAUCOUP aidée pour cette traduction. Donc si vous trouvez des erreurs où des phrases qui vous semble étrange, où parfois une traduction un peu brut, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. Je compte traduire toute cette Fanfiction et le reste des textes de "DarkObsessions" et certainement d'autres fics sur Charles et Eleanor. Avec mes propres écrits en plus, bien sur.**

 **J'espère sincèrement que cette fic plaira aux Français autant qu'elle m'a plu :D Et si vous aimez, laissez une petite review, ça fera plaisir à l'auteur et à moi-même !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre de "Cet amour entaché" :D**

 **Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

Ses mains ensanglantées tremblaient. Sa respiration était bruyante, haletante. Tout s'était passé si vite. Elle avait bougé sans y penser, agit sans même tenir compte de la gravité des conséquences qui ne manquerait pas de suivre.

Cela n'avait pas été son intention. Mais c'était fait. Il était trop tard pour changer les choses, trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Le garde était affalé sur le sol, gisant à ses pieds, son poignard encore enfoncé dans le côté de son cou. Elle regardait avec une sorte de détachement perplexe la vie qui suintait de la plaie et s'infiltrait dans la terre.

Que diable allait-elle faire maintenant ?

Elle lutta pour se ressaisir, pour retrouver la prudence naturelle dont elle était fière. Elle pouvait gérer cela, comme elle l'avait déjà fait pour toutes les autres choses.

Après ce qui sembla être des heures mais qui auraient pu être seulement quelques minutes, elle avait réussie à faire glisser le corps jusqu'à une alcôve à l'extrémité de la salle, le cachant de toute vision immé érons que cela lui ferait gagner un peu de temps si jamais on partait à sa recherche.

Avec des mains tremblantes, elle prit les clés de la cellule dans la poche du garde mort, avant de revenir à l'espace devant la cellule où elle l'avait tué. Elle commença alors à donner rapidement des coups de pieds dans la terre sèche afin de couvrir la cicatrice rouge profond qui témoignait de la mort de la sentinelle.

Une fois que ce fut terminé, elle se redressa et inspira profondément.

Distraitement et plus par habitude qu'autre chose, elle baissa ses mains pour lisser ses jupes, enduisant par conséquent le tissu de pourpre.

Inconsciente de l'erreur de son geste, elle repris la torche qu'elle avait jeté et se déplaça afin d'enfoncer la grande clé usée dans l'ancien fossé rouillé. Elle essaya avec trois clés différentes avant de trouver finalement celle qui convenait. Avec un cliquetis dur, le verrou de la porte s'ouvrit, gémissant bruyamment alors qu'elle glissa la clé à travers. Craignant d'attirer l'attention, elle referma rapidement derrière elle.

Il faisait sombre. Si sombre que même avec la torche, elle pouvait à peine voir dix pieds devant elle. S'avançant plus prêt, elle pouvait juste apercevoir la forme avachie d'un homme. Il leva la tête alors qu'elle approchait.

Elle s'avança et la flamme rendit visible l'état de son visage. Son cœur vacilla dans sa poitrine.

Il plissa les yeux, reconnaissant l'intruse, mais elle, elle reconnut à peine son expression. Elle ne voyait que l'épave qu'elle avait laissée sur ce qui était auparavant un ensemble envoûtant de caractéristiques sculptées. Le sang avait séché, devenant une croûte sous son nez et dans le coin de sa bouche. Le côté gauche de son visage était enflammé et meurtri, et ses yeux étaient fermés, enflés.

Elle avait fait cela. Dans un accès de rage aveugle, elle avait amenée ses poings sur un homme enchaîné et sans défense. Un homme qu'elle avait autrefois prétendu aimer.

Elle avait passé des mois dans le deuil et dans la haine, le deuil de la perte d'un père qu'elle pensait changer, et dans la haine contre l'homme qui l'avait tué. Pour avoir éteint l'affection paternelle qu'elle avait furtivement reçu, après avoir passé sa vie à aspirer à cela, elle s'était convaincue que Charles méritait un sort pire que la mort.

Mais au final, ses plans de châtiment avaient été fait sans cause. Elle avait été trompée. Son père, qu'elle avait si prête à venger, l'avait de nouveau trahie. Il avait une fois de plus prouvé qu'il n'était pas digne de son amour, cette fois en l'offrant en échange de sa propre vie.

Le meurtre de Richard lui avait donné une excuse pour ne pas s'attarder sur la trahison de ses propres actions. Même quand il est devenu évident que les plans de Woodes pour Nassau différaient des siens, et qu'elle n'avait probablement jamais été libre de ses contraintes, elle s'était accrochés à ses idéaux tordus et à ses justifications dérisoires. Au lieu d'accepter la réalité de la situation, elle avait tout mis sur les péchés de Charles, faisant de lui un bouc émissaire pour sa myriade de transgressions.

Le haïr, lui, était devenue alternative bienvenue au lieu de se haïr elle-même. Le fait qu'elle avait tant voulu croire que son père avait changé avait rendu les choses d'autant plus facile. Elle avait toujours espérée que Richard verrait un jour sa valeur, pour finalement reconnaître qui elle était et tout ce qu'elle avait accompli.

Elle s'était accrochée à cette notion fantastique d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir. Jamais ouvertement, comme elle aurait pu ravalé sa langue avant d'en divulguer autant, mais tranquillement, en privé. Même en sachant que c'était fou, et que Richard ne la verrait probablement jamais vraiment telle qu'elle était, elle avait elle-même permis à l'espoir aérée qu'il finirait par y venir.

Donc, quand Charles lui avait révélé la trahison de son père et confirmée ses peurs, elle s'était fustigée. Le mur de mensonges qu'elle était en train de construire laborieusement autour d'elle à commencer à se désagréger. Son bouclier s'est fissuré et ses rêves sont partis en fumés. Des mois de fabrications et de distorsions de faits s'étaient effondrés autour d'elle sous le poids douloureux de la vérité.

Richard ne l'avait jamais aimée.

La version de Nassau qu'elle recherchait ne se concrétiserait jamais.

Tous ceux et tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais aimés avait disparu. Elle avait brûlée sa vie à la poursuite d'un résultat qui ne se serait jamais réalisé. Elle avait sacrifiée tout ce qu'elle avait, et tout ça pour rien.

Elle avait été l'architecte de sa propre destruction.

Ce fut une révélation atroce, et elle devint furieuse contre elle. Combattant pour s'accrocher aux restes de son âme en lambeaux, et aux fictions qui avait tenu l'ensemble. Elle avait utilisé non seulement ses poings, mais aussi les mots qu'elle connaissait qui le blesserait profondément. Elle avait voulu lui faire du mal et elle avait sans doute réussie.

Mais la rumination s'était glissée en elle et lui avait permis de lâcher prise. Elle avait trouvée une acceptation inconfortable dans les paroles de Charles. Et avec elle, une compréhension profonde et soudaine de tout ce qu'elle avait vraiment perdu. Cela avait laissé en elle un sentiment creux et désespéré.

Elle était revenue ici afin de chercher une sorte de paix, un baume pour ce qui la rongeait sans relâche, de sa propre contrition. Elle ne s'attendait pas à l'absolution, ayant compris qu'elle ne le méritait même pas, mais elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Ce qui l'avait obligée à revenir dans cette cellule, et sur le moment cela lui avait semblé raisonnable. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à tout remettre en question. Maintenant, elle avait tuée un homme de sang froid, se tenant debout devant un autre homme qu'elle avait tant détestée et aimée, et elle n'avait aucune réelle compréhension des raisons pour lesquelles elle était venue ici.

La vie était une drôle de chose.

Bien que face à cette réalité, il y avait certaines choses qui s'étaient illuminés. Cela lui coûtait de l'admettre, mais Charles avait eu raison sur un certain nombre de faits. Tout d'abord, qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de tenir à Nassau avec les Anglais ici, pas dans un sens réel. Elle pourrait se cacher derrière l'autorité de Rogers, mais plus jamais elle ne disposerait à nouveau d'un réel pouvoir propre à elle-même. Et deuxièmement, si elle l'avait refusé pendant de nombreuses années, elle avait toujours aimée Charles. Plus qu'elle ne voudrait le considérer.

Elle ne voulait pas dire cela, quand elle l'a accusé d'être incapable d'amour où de compassion. Elle visait seulement à le blesser. Au fond, elle comprit qu'il avait risqué sa vie et sa position en son nom. Et qu'il l'avait fait plus d'une fois. Trop souvent, elle avait laissée sa propre nature suspecte l'accuser d'avoir des arrière-pensées. Mais une partie d'elle avait toujours su que ses actions étaient le plus souvent simplement par amour pour elle. Même quand il mettait un point à le nier, il était généralement et douloureusement clair.

Pourtant, elle avait trahi son amour en faveur de la légitimité aux yeux de la couronne. Une couronne qui serait heureuse de la voir dépouillée de tout, mais pas de sa féminité. Confinée à une cage dorée, et destinée à vivre ses jours comme valant moins que les hommes autour d'elle. C'était une vie qu'elle avait passée toute son existence à essayer de contourner. Mais même en sachant tout cela, c'était encore très difficile de le concéder à haute voix. Admettre ses fautes n'a jamais été son fort.

Même maintenant, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans cette cellule sale, confrontée à l'œuvre qui a entaché son visage, elle se trouvait incapable de trouver les mots.

Que pourrait-elle vraiment dire à ce stade ? Quel bien viendrait à sortir à admettre sa trahison et ses échecs maintenant ? Bientôt, il sera pendu, peu importe les aveux de sa culpabilité et de ses actes répréhensibles. Comment cela pourrait-il être suffisant ?

Le craquage sec de sa voix la tira de ses contemplations intérieures. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? ». Il avait l'air fatigué et exaspéré, en supposant sans aucun doute qu'elle venait se réjouir où pour le détruire un peu plus. Il était assis, affalé contre le pilier auquel il était enchaîné, réussissant à garder un regard indifférent et quelque peu blasé même.

« Je… » Elle s'interrompit, fronçant les sourcils à sa propre hésitation, et se décala, mal à l'aise. Elle évita le contact visuel et marmonna. « Je ne pensais pas que ce serait… »

Il renifla. « Non ? Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? ».

Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit, légèrement irritée par son ton sarcastique. En dépit de ses bonnes intentions, elle avait encore ce besoin inné de se défendre, de justifier ses actes même en sachant qu'elle avait eu tort. C'était un défaut de caractère qui avait eu souvent pour seuls résultats des effets néfastes. Mais au lieu de céder à ce désir, elle resta silencieuse et s'avança encore plus dans la cellule, mettant la torche en sécurité sur le mur non loin de lui.

Avec ce mouvement, il aperçut ses mains et la substance familière qui les tâchait. Il se redressa un peu, regardant d'un air plus attentif. « Eleanor… » Sa voix était basse, inquiète et indignée. Presque comme si il ne voulait pas réellement qu'elle réponde. Sa voix résonna durement.« … qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? ».

Elle suivit son regard vers le bas, attirant son attention sur le pourpre collant qui avait commencé à sécher entre ses doigts et sous ses ongles. Elle évasa ses paumes, les toisant d'un air interrogateur comme si elle venait juste de remarquer leur état encrassé. Quand elle parla, ce fut à peine plus d'un murmure. « Cette fois-ci ? ». Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant. « Rien que je ne vais regretter. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Eleanor ? » Répéta-t-il, plus ferme cette fois.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il y avait un feu dedans, une détermination obstinée qu'il connaissait trop bien. Et il comprit que tout ce qu'elle allait dire par la suite n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Elle à commencer à réduire la distance entre eux. « Le gardien posté devant ta cellule est mort… Il ne voulait pas me laisser entrer. » Son ton était posé, comme si elle parlait de ce qu'elle avait mangé au petit-déjeuner et elle pensa que c'était une explication suffisante.

Soulevant le trousseau de clefs, elle fit un geste pour saisir les chaînes qui liaient ses poignets. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher, il tira ses mains hors de sa portée.

Elle fit une pause et s'éloigna de lui, sa résistance la rendant confuse. Elle leva les yeux pour trouver les siens plissés et plein de fureur.

« Tu n'as pas assez jouée avec moi ? » Siffla-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais vouloir de plus de moi ? Que pourrais-tu prendre ? » Il se pencha en avant et fit un geste autour de la salle, ses chaînes cliquetant avec le mouvement. « Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joue, mais je n'ai plus rien à donner. » Il avait encore de l'orgueil et il avait l'intention de le garder.

La confusion et quelque chose de semblable à la douleur assombrie ses yeux l'espace d'un instant avant d'être remplacée par sa propre colère. « Je viens de tout risqué ! » Cracha-t-elle. « Tu ne pense pas que je serais la première vers lequel ils se tourneront quand ils découvriront le corps ? Rogers sait déjà que je suis venu te voir plus tôt, et ce ne sera pas compliqué de conclure que je suis revenue cette nuit. »

Il nota son agitation, et le soupçon de panique qui accompagnait l'indignation dans sa voix. Et une partie de lui se délecta de voir cela en elle.

Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle méritait tous les sorts odieux qu'elle avait réussis. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier que son brusque changement de cœur était à la fois curieux et inattendu. Un peu intrigué et ressentant un peu de jubilation, il inclina lentement la tête vers l'arrière contre le pilier. Sa posture prit encore une fois une position plus confortable, et quand il parla encore, ce fut avec sang-froid et calme. « Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? D'avoir fait ce sacrifice pour rien… ».

Le rire qui se glissa soudainement hors de sa gorge était sec et sardonique. Elle leva les mains et regarda la pièce autour d'elle avec frustration. « Tu plaisante ! Je viens t'offrir ta liberté, ta vie, et tu refuse cela simplement à cause de moi ? Pour que ta mort devienne une sorte de punition ironique ? »

Son front se plissa. « A cause de toi ? Jésus, Eleanor, es-tu donc vraiment si consumée par l'intérêt ? Tu ne peux donc pas penser qu'il peut y avoir d'autres raisons en dehors de toi ? »

Elle remua, mal à l'aise, ayant la décence de le regarder avec un peu d'honte. « Qu'est-ce donc ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait valoir… » Elle s'interrompit, réalisant ce qui était sous ses yeux. « Tu as l'intention de faire de toi un martyr… Pour leur donner une raison de se retourner contre Rogers et l'occupation… »

Son silence était la confirmation dont elle avait besoin.

Pendant un moment, elle eut l'air accablée et réfléchie, comme si elle envisageait les résultats possibles d'une telle manœuvre. Il se demanda ce qui se passait exactement dans sa tête, si la pensée de sa mort où la possibilité de la réussite de son plan ne la dérangeait plus.

La nuit où elle lui avait pris Abigail Ashe, il avait regardé les larmes striées sur son visage ravagé. Elle n'était pas une femme qui pleurait facilement ou ouvertement. Et sachant que c'était beaucoup, il était enclin à croire que le chagrin qu'il avait vu en elle était authentique. Bien que sa colère était palpable, il n'avait pas été complètement aveuglé par elle. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas au-dessus d'un sentiment de culpabilité, et qu'elle n'était pas autant la salope endurcie que les autres croyaient.

Mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Ni la culpabilité ni l'amour n'avait été suffisant pour l'en dissuader. Entre sa vie et le nouveau monde qu'elle avait imaginée, elle avait choisi Nassau. Elle avait choisi Nassau à plusieurs reprises. Et si c'était une réalité déchirante et douloureuse à reconnaître, il l'avait accepté.

En tant que tel, il était difficile de croire qu'elle était maintenant capable de se détourner de la récompense de ses choix. La notion qu'elle abandonnerait tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifiée simplement pour le voir libéré était ridicule. Et pourtant, une petite, calme et folle partie de lui se demandaient encore si cela était vraiment la raison de sa venue ici.

Si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait pas penser à ce qui motiverait une telle action. Non pas que cela importait, les morts s'étaient déjà exprimés, leurs destins étaient décidés depuis longtemps.

Décidément obstinée, elle essaya à nouveau d'atteindre ses chaînes. « Non, c'est idiot. » Son ton était ferme et définitive, rompant le silence de ses réflexions intérieures.

« Eleanor… » Grogna-t-il, son ton ayant ce qu'il faut d'avertissement pour la pousser à s'arrêter dans son approche.

Frustrée et anxieuse, elle poussa un soupir plaintif. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour cela, le garde pourrait être découvert à tout moment. Elle avait besoin de lui faire comprendre la folie de tout cela. « C'est de la pure folie. » Siffla-t-elle. « Ta mort ne résoudra rien. Tu imagines que ça va éveiller les masses dans une sorte d'insurrection galvanisée, mais ce ne sera pas le cas. Ta fin sèmera la peur et l'acceptation dans les cœurs de trop de gens. Ils vont te regarder mourir, et avec toi l'âge de la piraterie, tout ce que tu représente. »

Il fronça les sourcils, et elle ne manqua pas le regard de considération qui était apparue dans ses yeux. Elle s'efforça alors dessus, passionnée et inexplicablement désespérée pour influencer sa perception. Sa voix était faible, l'avertissant, remplie de toute la vérité qu'elle pouvait rassembler. « Ils vont assisté à la fin d'une époque dans ta disparition, Charles… Et cela ne les poussera pas à résister aux poids des chaînes de l'Angleterre. Ça les conduira à l'accepter. »

Il la toisait maintenant avec une tension non dissimulée et de la suspicion. Il se tenait. La fixant, sa voix calme et ferme « Et n'est-ce pas exactement ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi me dire ça ? Pourquoi m'offrir ma vie maintenant, après avoir passé des mois à essayer de l'éteindre ? ».

La candeur de la question et le ton prudent dans lequel elle était demandée se fit ressentir comme un couteau qui la déchira. Comment pourrait-elle expliquer ses actions ? Comment pourrait-elle justifier tout ce qu'elle avait risqué pour arriver jusque ici, sachant probablement que tout cela avait été fait pour rien ? La vérité était qu'elle avait été aveuglée par l'ambition, la promesse d'un monde où elle aurait pu garder son royaume grâce à la légitimité de la couronne. Mais un tel monde n'existait pas. L'Angleterre n'avait aucune intention de la laisser garder quoi que ce soit, et certainement pas de lui accorder de l'autorité.

Après tout, elle restait une femme. Une criminelle. La reine des voleurs.

Elle avait pris des mesures irrévocables pour arriver ici, commis des péchés impardonnables pour atteindre une fin qui n'a jamais fait parti de ses desseins. Et maintenant qu'elle était seule, privée de tous ses droits et contrite, elle pensa à ce qu'elle ferait pour pouvoir revenir en arrière. Pour simplement retourner à ce soir-là et accepter sa déclaration. « Encore un jour, encore un mois, encore un an… toute une vie même. »

Mais ces fantasmes étaient pour les enfants. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait faire où dire ne changerait le passé, elle avait fait son lit et elle n'avait plus qu'à s'y coucher. Mais si elle pouvait sauver Charles, peut-être que ce serait suffisant. Peut-être pourrait-elle alors trouver une petite sorte de paix dans la cage qu'elle avait elle-même construite.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, et elle pria pour qu'il veuille bien la croire.

Elle déglutit, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, et dit la seule vérité qu'elle pouvait dire sans passer pour une romantique pleurnicharde. « Parce que Nassau est perdu, et je crains qu'elle le restera… » Elle ne croyait pas que des excuses, même des excuses sincères, le ferait bouger après ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais elle priait pour que le sort de Nassau soit suffisant pour le motiver, et le pousser à accepter le peu qu'elle avait à lui offrir. « Rien de tout cela n'était ce que j'espérais… Avec cette occupation, elle gagnera une légitimité et une nouvelle gouvernance. » Elle leva des yeux désespérée pour rencontrer son regard lourd. « Mais elle va perdre son cœur… »

 _Comme je l'ai…_

La pensée la fit sursauter, la laissant un peu secouée. Elle avait cru que Nassau était le plus grand morceau de son âme, la seule pièce vraiment importante. Maintenant, alors qu'elle se tenait là avec sa vie entre ses mains, elle n'en était plus aussi sûre.

Mais elle n'était pas assez folle pour exprimer cette pensée. Il était peu probable qu'il aurait cru un tel aveu de toute façon, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait dévastée. Au lieu de cela, elle poussa cette inexorable petite voix à l'intérieur, enterré parmi tous les autres chuchotements de doutes. En ce moment, il y avait des choses plus importantes à considérer.

Elle avança. Debout, un simple pied devant lui, elle pouvait presque sentir sa chaleur. Se stabilisant, elle continua. « Je ne m'attends pas à un pardon, ni à la clémence. Mais je veux que tu saches que je… »

Il l'a coupa, la tourmente et la suspicion encore évidentes dans ses traits. « Epargne ton souffle, je n'ai aucun intérêt pour des excuses où des remords. » Il savait tout de même que tenir des excuses devait lui coûter cher. Et si quelque chose le tira dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit le regard de douleur qui traversa ses yeux à ces mots, il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

Elle hocha la tête, acceptant avec réticence le goût amer de cette vérité particulière. L'envie d'essayer de justifier ses actions était toujours présente, mais elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne ferait une différence.

Un moment de silence passa entre eux, et l'air était lourd de compréhension et de regrets. Son cœur se serra. Les choses ne serait plus jamais les mêmes entre eux.

Elle lutta pour garder sa voix stable et ferme lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible, même ici. « Il était censé que des gardes serait postés par paires à travers les tunnels, mais en raison de la maladie qui s'est répandue parmi les hommes, il y a une pénurie de corps utilisables. Il a été décidé que les entrées et les sorties des tunnels pourraient être encore gardés, mais qu'il y aurait peu de patrouilles, et la plupart des hommes seraient sans partenaires. » Elle fit une pause, essayant d'évaluer son intérêt, mais son expression était restée fermée. Elle continua. « Le tunnel sud est la plupart du temps sans surveillance. Il y a seulement que sa sortie s'ouvre profondément dans la jungle. Avec un peu de chance, tu devrais être en mesure de passer sans te faire détecter. Sans chance… » Elle secoua la tête. « Il y a une lame sur le corps que j'ai mis dans l'alcôve, je crois que tu saura gérer ça toi-même. »

Il ne dit rien, continuant à la regarder, comme si il essayait de déchiffrer un casse-tête codé insaisissable.

Lentement, avec beaucoup d'hésitation et une prière muette, elle fit une dernière tentative pour retirer ses chaînes. Cette fois, il ne chercha pas s'éloigner.

Elle fit de son mieux pour cacher la pointe de soulagement qui se répandit en elle.

Avec un calme et une étrange immobilité, il l'a laissa glisser la clé dans la serrure et défaire les fers. Il l'a regardait de près quand la première chaîne claqua sur le sol, et elle bougea pour retirer la deuxième.

Au moment où il fut libéré de ses entraves, il fut sur elle.

Elle émit un bruit de surprise quand sa main droite saisit sa gorge et quand la gauche s'enfonça dans ses cheveux, à la base de son crâne. La poigne de sa main sur sa gorge était juste assez serrée pour rendre la respiration difficile, mais pas tout à fait impossible. En tirant sur ses cheveux, il inclina son menton afin qu'il puisse voir ses yeux. Avec les sourcils froncés et les lèvres serrés, il étudia les plaines de son visage comme si elles étaient une carte pour une fortune incommensurable.

Son regard sur elle se durcit brusquement, et elle se demanda si c'était ainsi qu'elle allait connaître sa fin. Car si elle avait l'air juste assez forte, elle était presque certaine qu'elle pouvait trouver sa mort dans ces deux azures bleus brillants. En elle-même, ce n'était pas une vision tout à fait inattendue. Il lui avait fait la promesse de régler ses comptes, et elle n'avait jamais douté de sa capacité à mettre cette menace à exécution. Mais même si elle était prise par surprise, une partie d'elle accueillit un tel sort. Elle n'avait aucun réel désir de mourir, mais concéda que si son temps devait s'arrêter, elle préférait que ce soit par sa main.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle lui avait donné plus.

La chaleur de sa prise brûlait, ses yeux toujours en quête de quelque vérité invisible dans son visage. Il avait l'air à la fois blessé et furieux, déchiré. Elle se trouva à vouloir qu'il fasse simplement un choix, qu'elle ne ressente plus le poids de cette expression en détresse.

« Nous en sommes encore très loin… Tu es toujours une salope déloyale… » Grogna-t-il finalement. Il eut alors une courte pause dans lequel il sembla presque incertain. « Mais aujourd'hui tu partiras d'ici avec ta vie… » Il l'a relâcha alors une brusquerie soudaine qui l'a fit trébucher en arrière. « Si jamais on vient à se revoir, je ne peux pas en promettre autant. »

Il se détourna d'elle, puis se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule, s'engouffrant dans le couloir, hors de sa vue.

Ses mains se serrèrent en poings. Elle lutta pour garder son souffle, de maintenir le flot de conflits et d'émotions à la baie. C'était fait. Il était libre. Sa mort pourrait encore être proche, mais ce ne serait pas de sa main.

Elle ne savait que trop bien que chaque action à un prix, une dette à payer en totalité. Ce soir, elle avait arrangée sa liberté, dupé la mort et tout le reste, et ancrée une guerre au sein de Nassau. Le coût de ceci ne serait pas une petite somme. Il était probable que ses actions avaient juste réussis à lui faire gagner une place parmi les potences même qu'elle avait épargnée à Charles.

Bien que c'était un destin auquel elle avait l'intention de s'y soustraire, si possible. Elle avait encore des outils à sa disposition, des moyens adéquats à utiliser.

Elle n'a jamais été quelqu'un qui à subir un événement en s'écrasant. Peu importe ce qui suivrait, il suffirait de l'affronter avec de la prudence et de la vigilance. Une aptitude qui lui était intimement familière.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh ! Et voici le chapitre 2 de cette traduction de "This Tainted Love" de DarkObsessions :D**

 **Je remercie encore l'auteur de m'avoir permis de traduire sa Fanfiction que j'adore et qui sera adorée des Français aussi, j'espère ! Même si je sais que nous sommes peu à lire Black Sails en France.**

 **J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira, je me suis vraiment amusée à le traduire :D surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour faire plaisir à l'auteur, et à moi-même ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture, Roza-Maria.**

 **P.S : Merci une fois encore à mon amie Sleinga qui m'a aidée dans cette traduction ! ;)**

* * *

Avançant tranquillement dans les couloirs faiblement éclairés, Eleanor souleva ses jupes le plus haut possible, afin d'éviter le bruit du froissement du tissu lorsqu'elle bougeait. Son estomac était tordu par les nerfs. Son esprit pensa aux nombreuses conséquences de ses actes, dont aucune ne promettait des choses plaisantes.

Elle pressa le pas. Jusqu'à présent, elle était restée inaperçue. Elle y était presque. Si près de revenir dans les confins de tranquilles de ses quartiers. Là, elle pourrait rassembler ses esprits sans regards indiscrets. Là, elle concevrait un plan d'action, un moyen de rester non exposée. Où du moins assurer simplement sa survie.

Après avoir évité de justesse de se faire repérée par Mme Hudson, Eleanor réussit à se glisser dans les quartiers qui lui était affectées. Au moment où elle franchie le seuil, elle se dirigea tout droit vers le petit bassin de lavage, dans le coin de la pièce. Frottant le sang sur ses mains et sous ses ongles, l'eau tourna rapidement à un rouge rouillé.

La découverte d'une telle preuve serait irrévocablement accablante.

Sans perdre de temps, elle se retourna et déverrouilla la fenêtre la plus proche, la poussant aussi loin que la charnière ouverte le permettait. Soigneusement, elle souleva le petit bassin sur le seuil, et déversa rapidement son contenu cramoisi dehors dans la chaparral de la brosse ci-dessous.

Ses mains étaient à peine ce qu'elle appellerait impeccable, il y avait encore un peu de saleté sous ses ongles. C'était certainement mieux que dans l'état dans lequel elle avait été quelques instants plus tôt, mais elle avait l'intention de faire mieux. Ce fut alors qu'elle remarqua les frottis cramoisis sur les jupes de sa robe. Comment, nom de Dieu, avait-elle négligée un détail aussi incriminant ?

Elle avait à peine commencé à desserrer les crochets de son corset lorsque la porte retentit derrière elle. Son sang se glaça.

Ne voyant pas d'autre option, s'étant raidie dans la possibilité d'une exposition, elle se glissa derrière son paravent juste avant que la porte ne soit entièrement ouverte.

Mme Hudson trottait dans la pièce, tenant une pile de linge.

Si elle ne le savait pas déjà, Eleanor aurait demandée à Mme Hudson qui sur la Terre faisait son linge à une heure aussi indue. Mais comme c'était le cas, elle savait très bien pourquoi la femme de chambre avait choisi cette heure de la nuit pour faire une intrusion. Cette salope avait toujours essayé d'attraper Eleanor en train de faire quelque chose interdit par les limites de sa commutation de peine.

C'était un miracle que Mme Hudson n'avait pas choisi de faire irruption pendant qu'elle était dans les donjons. La découverte de son absence lors de l'évasion de Vane l'aurait forcée à se démener pour trouver un alibi crédible. Et aucun alibi n'existait, et cela aurait été parfaitement clair. Donc, aussi précaire que sa situation actuelle était, cela valait mieux que l'alternative.

De sa position derrière le paravent, Eleanor regarde à travers la fissure entre les panneaux de l'écran. Son cœur battant à tout rompre, elle observa Mme Hudson ranger le linge dans le bas de la commode, puis se dirigée vers la fenêtre ouverte. Comme Mme Hudson luttait pour refermer la fenêtre, Eleanor racla son cerveau pour trouver un moyen de se débarrasser des ses vêtements souillés et de se nettoyer correctement sans éveiller de soupçon où éluder le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté sa chambre ce soir. Avec si peu d'options à sa disposition, elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pensait pouvoir faire.

Elle cria le nom de Mme Hudson.

Comme un chat effrayé, Mme Hudson sursauta et se retourna. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Siffla-t-elle, clairement irritée par la méthode d'Eleanor pour la convoquer. « Pourquoi au nom de Dieu braillez-vous comme une païenne hargneuse ? » Elle prit d'assaut le paravent dans un émoi indigné.

Mme Hudson fit un geste pour tirer les écrans et affrontez Eleanor, mais son avance se stoppa par des mots forts et en colère.

« Ne faites pas un pas de plus ! Mon lavabo était sale, juste sale ! » Cracha Eleanor. Elle pria pour que Mme Hudson accepterait tout simplement que son comportement fût celui d'une femme gâtée de moyens, et qu'elle ferait comme on lui avait dit. « Faites demi-tour maintenant et procurez moi un peu l'eau fraîche… ».

La demande d'Eleanor fut accueillie avec calme.

La panique augmenta dans sa gorge.

Si Mme Hudson décidait de passer derrière les écrans, il y avait peu de choses qu'Eleanor pourrait faire pour cacher son désarroi. « En fait, remplissez-moi un bain pendant que vous y êtes. Il fait beaucoup trop chaud ce soir… » Elle faisait de son mieux pour que l'acier dans sa voix se mêle avec autorité et mécontentement.

Pendant un autre moment, il y eut un silence, et Eleanor commença à craindre que Mme Hudson la remettrait en question où qu'elle refuserait. En tant que tel, elle fut remplie de soulagement quand la voix irritée de Mme Hudson résonna « Soyez reconnaissante que le capitaine Rogers ait vu un éclat en vous, jeune fille… Il n'y en à pas beaucoup ici qui en ferait autant. »

Après cela, Mme Hudson se retourna, prenant le lavabo vide, et marcha hors de la chambre. Eleanor laissa échapper un son souffle, elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle l'avait retenue. C'était passé trop près. Beaucoup trop près.

Mais au moins, maintenant, il avait été établi qu'Eleanor était en effet dans sa chambre, mais les vêtements sanglants restaient à découvrir.

Au cours des trente minutes qui suivirent, Mme Hudson allait et venait dans la chambre avec des seaux d'eau froide pour la baignoire. Eleanor passa ce temps à éplucher les vêtements souillés et à les pliés de façon a ne pas laissé la moindre tache à vue, juste au cas où la femme de chambre impertinente déciderait de la surprendre. Lorsque Mme Hudson demanda à contrecoeur si Eleanor avait besoin d'aide pour enlever ses vêtements, Eleanor affirma qu'elle préférait que Mme Hudson se presse d'en finir avec la baignoire. Elle était parfaitement capable de se déshabiller elle-même.

Lorsque la baignoire fut pleine, et le bassin réapprovisionné, Eleanor fut plus qu'heureuse de se débarrasser de la mégère. « Vous pouvez prendre congé. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous ce soir. » Déclara-t-elle avec désinvolture tandis qu'elle sortait de derrière l'écran, seulement habillée à moitié, se dirigeant vers la baignoire.

Mme Hudson grimaça. Elle avait plus d'une fois laissé entendre qu'il était inapproprié pour une dame de sang noble d'effectuer les tâches des chambrières. Baignade, habillage, coiffure, etc, étaient les taches des servantes. Il était plus qu'évident que Mme Hudson désapprouvait pour deux Eleanor et sa propension à l'autosuffisance. Sans oublier les allées et venues qu'elle soupçonnait d'Eleanor chez Woodes Rogers, un homme marié.

Il était bien clair que Mme Hudson s'était mise à suivre Eleanor par devoir et par respect pour Rogers, pas par affection pour Eleanor. A ses yeux, Eleanor représentait la criminalité, la promiscuité et la nature insoumise tout à fait indigne de toute mesure réelle de respect.

Eleanor savait très bien que Mme Hudson avait une forte aversion pour elle. Elle savait aussi que Mme Hudson avait travaillé pour la famille Rogers pendant des années avant leur voyage à Nassau. Il avait désigné Mme Hudson pas seulement comme la femme de chambre d'Eleanor, mais aussi son geôlier de facto. Elle était destinée à garder un œil sur Eleanor.

Donc, il n'était pas surprenant que la femme hostile semble un peu contrariée à l'idée d'être rejeté avec tant de désinvolture. Mais au grand soulagement d'Eleanor, Mme Hudson accepta la relégation assez rapidement. Elle n'appréciait certainement pas de passer du temps avec la reine des voleurs, alors peut-être cédait-elle à un désir de gagner un sursis de sa maîtresse assignée.

En toute honnêteté, Eleanor ne se souciait pas de la motivation de la femme, elle était seulement heureuse qu'elle quitte la pièce.

« Très bien. Je serais juste de l'autre côté du mur, si vous avez besoin de mon aide. » Le visage de pierre, Mme Hudson fit un geste vers le mur à droite de la pièce. Ses paroles montraient l'apparence d'une servante utile, mais il y avait une mise en garde en dessous. La véritable signification était claire.

 _Je ne suis pas loin. Vous n'êtes pas libre. Je vous regarderais toujours._

Eleanor hocha la tête. « Entendu. »

Mme Hudson fit un bref signe de tête, et tourna rapidement les talons, quittant la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Au moment où la porte fut fermée, Eleanor se précipita vers la cheminée et se mit à allumer du petit bois. Il lui fallu quelques minutes, mais le temps qu'elle avait passé dans les campements de pirates paya : le journal ci-dessus pris finalement feu.

Une fois le feu allumé, Eleanor se précipita derrière le paravent pour récupérer les jupes ensanglantées. Sans tarder, elle jeta les jupes dans les flammes. Pendant un moment, elle regarda les flammes danser sur le tissu, manger les fils tissés, les noircissant là où elles le touchaient.

Est-ce ainsi que sa vie était devenue ? Effrayée au sujet et aux preuves d'une autre trahison brûlante. Cette trahison-là avait été motivée par le cœur, et non par l'ambition. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder Vane mourir. Une partie d'elle l'aimait toujours. Elle soupçonnait qu'il existerait toujours cette partie-là, en elle. Mais était-ce vraiment mieux ? Woodes était un homme bon, un homme honnête. Elle lui avait juré allégeance. Pourtant, elle se tenait ici, après avoir tué un homme pour libérer un pirate qui déclencherait probablement une guerre.

C'était pire que ce qu'elle avait espérée. Elle avait besoin d'une guerre pour affaiblir l'emprise anglaise sur l'île, pour retrouver une petite partie du contrôle de sa vie et de sa place à Nassau.

Alors qu'elle était en train d'emmener Abigail loin du fort et d'abandonner Vane à ses hommes, elle avait consommée par la culpabilité. Le meurtre de son père et sa quête de vengeance qui avait suivit avait été un répit bienvenu à cette culpabilité. Mais elle avait encore du mal à se réconcilier avec le fait qu'elle avait été capable d'une telle trahison. Elle l'avait aimée plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais aimé un autre. Et pourtant, elle l'avait donnée aux loups.

 _« Tu te retournerais contre n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas ? »._

Ces mots l'avaient hantée jour et nuit. Elle ne voulait pas être cette personne. Cette personne l'a rendait malade. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle croyait être nécessaire pour assurer l'avenir de Nassau et le sien. Mais cela avait été à un prix terrible. Un coût qu'elle ne saurait jamais si cela en valait la peine. Surtout aujourd'hui, avec ses plans pour Nassau en ruine et son avenir si incertain.

C'était la raison pour laquelle avait couché avec Rogers. Elle avait désespérément voulu croire qu'elle avait changée. Que, malgré ce que tout le monde pensait, elle était en effet encore capable d'amour et de fidélité. Rogers était prestigieux, gentil et honorable. Sa position lui aurait même offert une part de pouvoir en étant à son bras. Il était exactement le type d'homme qu'elle devrait avoir.

Mais elle ne voulait pas de lui. Pas vraiment.

Elle avait essayée de se convaincre qu'elle le voulait. Qu'il était la bonne chose à faire. Ce Rogers était à la réponse à toutes ses prières. Une Nassau légitime et un honnête homme comme partenaire, amant et diplomate.

Mais elle n'avait pas été en mesure d'oublier. Elle avait goûté la passion réelle, l'amour véritable, le pouvoir et l'acceptation. Et ce que Rogers lui avait offert était pâle en comparaison. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu le convaincre de l'épouser, puis tirer les ficelles dans les coulisses, à jouer l'épouse aimante. Mais cela aurait laissé un sentiment creux. Elle n'aurait jamais été rien de plus que sa femme, une femme sans réel pouvoir où de position. Elle vivrait le reste de sa vie dans l'ombre des hommes un destin qu'elle avait désespérément essayer d'éviter toute sa vie.

Peut-être que Vane avait raison. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux mourir en combattant et en s'accrochant à ce qui était vôtre, que de vivre une vie immergés de soumissions et de demi-vérités.

Elle n'aimait pas Rogers, mais elle le respectait. Elle ne lui voulait aucun mal. Mais si cela devait arriver, elle se retournerait contre lui. Non pas parce qu'elle le voulait, mais parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Parce que même si il était peu probable que Nassau reste libre indéfiniment, elle allait faire en sorte de faire durer cette liberté aussi longtemps que possible. Elle avait ramenée l'Angleterre à Nassau, maintenant, elle allait contribuer à la jeter dehors.

Elle pouvait se laisser redevenir ce monstre une fois de plus. Cette nouvelle trahison éclipserait les autres, peut-être même cela lui accorderait une petite mesure de l'absolution de ceux qu'elle avait laissé brûler dans son sillage.

Qu'elle vive où qu'elle meurt dans tout cela, elle ferait savoir à Charles où sa loyauté avait finalement pris racine. Charles et Nassau étaient les seules choses auquel elle avait jamais vraiment tenu. Il y en avait eu d'autres qu'elle avait convoitée, même aimé, mais aucun aussi farouchement.

Elle doutait que cela changerait quoi que ce soit entre eux, elle avait brûlé trop de ponts à attendre autant, mais c'était tout ce qui lui restait à lui offrir.

Le son de cris et de pieds en plein essor dans le hall brisa son train de pensée.

Ils devaient avoir trouvé le corps et la cellule vide. Il n'y avait plus de moyen de fuir maintenant. Ils venaient pour elle.

 _Ainsi soit-il._

Elle grimpa dans la baignoire, retirant ce qui lui restait de vêtements, et poussa un petit cri en entrant dans l'eau. Elle haletait alors que le froid frappait la chaleur de sa peau. L'ignorant, elle tendit la main et détacha ses cheveux, jeta le clip sur le sol et plongea la tête sous l'eau. Tout comme elle se releva de sous la surface, la porte de sa chambre s'étant brusquement ouverte.

Woodes Rogers se tenait à la porte. Rougit par les restes de la maladie tropicale et l'effort qu'il avait du faire pour se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre.

Eleanor feint l'ignorance, l'inquiétude inondant ses traits. « Woodes, que fais-tu en dehors de ton lit ? » Elle fit un geste pour sortir de la baignoire, mais Woodes leva une main, un geste qui lui disait de rester assise. Son expression était sombre, peut-être en colère, mais c'était difficile à dire avec la maladie toujours présente. Il agita alors les mains vers les deux hommes derrière lui et ferma la porte.

Seul avec elle, le seul bruit était le ballottement de l'eau dans la baignoire puisqu'elle s'était déplacée pour saisir les bords. Il posa une question simple : « Etait-ce toi ? ».

Elle fronça les sourcils. Encore une fois, elle essaya de se lever et à nouveau, il lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

« Dis-moi que ce n'était pas toi, Eleanor. » Appuya à nouveau Woodes.

Un flash apparût à son esprit, lui rappelant une scène similaire, avec un autre homme.

 _« Dis-moi tout de suite que tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ton plan pour me jeter à la mer. »_

La familiarité de la situation était frappante et douloureuse. Mais là où elle avait honnête avec Vane, jurant de son ignorance des plans de Flint et de leurs sens, ici elle allait mentir. Elle ferait ce qui était nécessaire, comme elle le faisait toujours. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? ».

Il l'a regardait à la fois avec suspicion et quelque chose d'indiscernable. Il avança loin de la porte pour venir se tenir devant la baignoire. Ses yeux brûlants observaient son visage tandis qu'il parla à nouveau. Il étudiait ses traits, guettant une réaction alors que l'explication simpliste tomba de ses lèvres. « Charles Vane a disparu. Le gardien qui était posté devant sa cellule est mort. »

Elle se leva brusquement, laissant la colère et l'incrédulité se filtrer dans ses traits. Elle sortit de la baignoire dans toute sa glorieuse nudité, et si elle était gênée par l'absence d'une robe, elle ne le montra pas. « C'est impossible », claqua-t-elle, atteignant sa chemise de nuit jetée par terre. « Il y a des hommes partout dans le fort. Il ne peut pas avoir quitté le bâtiment. Trouvez-le. »

Elle remarqua son coup d'œil vers le bas de son corps tandis qu'elle avait bougé pour faire passer le vêtement sur sa tête. Bien, cette distraction ne pouvait que l'avantager.

Il récupéra rapidement, parlant à la hâte et avec frustration. « Mes hommes sont à sa recherche dans les tunnels. Mais cet homme n'a pas pu s'échapper tout seul. Il à du avoir de l'aide, Eleanor. » Ses paroles étaient criblées d'accusation et de suspicion.

Elle se moqua. « Et tu pense que c'est moi qui l'a aidé ? ». Elle se dirigea vers lui, manoeuvrant son corps de sorte qu'il soit obligé de tourner le dos à la cheminée afin de rester en face d'elle. Le vêtement brûlant était encore un peu visible entre le bois et la flamme, et elle pria pour qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'autres questions. « En quoi cela serait-il bon pour moi ? Après tout ce que j'ai sacrifié, quand nous sommes si proches de voir ce que nous voulions se réaliser, tu penses que je me détournerais maintenant ? » Elle eut un rire ironique. « Tu dois me croire stupide. »

Ses lèvres étaient pincées. Il semblait déchirer de savoir si oui où non il devait placer sa confiance dans sa dénégation. Il avait besoin d'une autre poussée, elle avait besoin de lui faire croire.

« Il a tué mon père ! » Cracha-t-elle. Elle savait que c'était une carte faible à jouer, mais elle n'avait pas d'autres options. Woodes savait qu'elle avait passé des mois à essayer d'assurer la capture de Vane, et une fois qu'elle avait réussi, elle avait battu Vane jusqu'au sang alors qu'il était assis, enchaîné dans sa cellule. Espérons que ce rappel serait suffisant pour le convaincre de son innocence.

Il l'étudia, clairement peu ému par son élan, mais incertain de ce qu'il fallait faire avec elle. Enfin, il hocha la tête, mais son ton était encore un peu sceptique. « Je comprends que ta relation avec Vane ait été… compliqué. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent. « Pas si compliqué que ça. »

Il l'a regarda un moment avant de soupirer et de clopiner jusqu'à une chaise à proximité. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et secoua la tête. « Non, je ne pense pas… » Son visage congestionné vint se reposer dans ses paumes moites pendant un instant, l'exaspération et l'épuisement pondérant sa voix. « Pardonne ma méfiance, veux-tu ? Je me trouve moi-même trop lasse à la fin… »

Son visage s'adouci, et ce n'était pas tout à fait une déception. Elle était désolée pour la douleur que tout cela lui causait, mais cela ne suffisait pour changer les choses. Elle était têtue et déterminée, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faiblir.

Elle se mit à genoux devant lui, saisit ses genoux et parla doucement. « Tu à raison de te méfier. Pour maintenir une position de pouvoir, tu ne peux faire confiance à personne… » Les meilleurs mensonges était lacées avec des vérités. Il leva les yeux, la regardant d'un air narquois et elle tendit la main pour caresser l'humidité maladive de sa joue. Une action qui parlait d'affection, mais qui manquait de poids réel dans son cœur. Elle laissa tomber sa main et baissa la tête pour la reposer sur ses genoux, ses cheveux mouillés laissant une tâche d'humidité sur sa culotte. Elle espérait que l'intimité de cette action adoucirait sa résolution, mais regrettait d'avoir à jouer avec ses affections. Sa voix était douce mais ferme quand elle parla à nouveau. « Mais je ne conspire pas contre toi. Je n'aurais pas libéré l'assassin de mon père… »

Il y eut un moment de silence, une acceptation tranquille dans ses paroles. Puis sa main vint se poser doucement dans ses cheveux. « Je te crois. »

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant ce rouleau de vérité passer sur elle, et se préparant à être à nouveau la traîtresse pour une dernière fois. Elle ne pouvait que prier pour que Woodes n'ait pas été assez fou pour l'aimer vraiment.

* * *

« Tu ne trompe personne, tu sais. Moi encore moins. » Lança Jack Rackham, se penchant pour verser un flot de rhum dans la coupe de son ami ainsi que dans la sienne.

Il fut accueilli par le regard cinglant de Charles.

Apparemment imperturbable par l'évidente irritation de son compagnon sur le sujet, Rackham continua. « J'étais là quand tu a posé les yeux sur cette maudite femme. Pendant des années, je vous regardais tous, et toi de vendre ton âme pour avoir son intention. J'étais là tout au long de cela, j'étais là quand tout à viré à l'enfer… Mais pas une fois je ne t'ai mis en gardes sur la tempête de merde que nous savions tout deux qu'elle entraînerait. »Il leva son verre, hochant la tête vers la direction de Charles pour la confirmation de la vérité de sa déclaration.

Charles se moqua. « Il me semble que si tu l'avais fait, cela m'aurait épargné une saloperie de migraine. » Il vida le contenu de son verre et prit la bouteille.

Jack eut un rire ironique. « Ne prétendons pas que tu aurais écouté. Ce type d'amour, c'est… » Il fit une pause avec un regard sincère et réfléchi. « C'est implacable, ça te consume entièrement… ça ne se contente pas de disparaître juste parce que tu le souhaites. »

Charles leva les yeux et le regarda toujours d'un œil meurtrier. Il y avait peu de doutes dans son esprit que les pensées de Jack avaient dérivé vers une certaine rousse acariâtre.

Le moment passa, et Jack secoua la tête, revenant facilement au point qu'il avait essayé de dire. « Rien de ce que j'aurais pu dire n'aurait changé quoi que ce soit. Tu savais qu'elle avait des problèmes, mais tu la voulais quand même. »

Jack eut seulement un ricanement mais continua comme si il avait reçu une sorte d'encouragement enthousiaste. Il ne savait pas se taire. « Non pas que je te blâme, j'ai moi-même un penchant pour les femmes difficiles. Anne est… » Jack fronça les sourcils, jetant au large sa pensée au sujet d'Anne d'une autre secousse de la tête. « Eh bien, tu sais comment est Anne. Mon intention est que, même si je comprends que tu nourris un labyrinthe d'émotions paradoxales en ce qui concerne Miss Guthrie, il est important de se rappeler qu'elle est… » Jack fit une pause, cherchant une manière délicate dans laquelle exprimer son opinion sur la femme mentionnée.

En l'absence de tels subtilités se présentant, il opta pour l'honnêteté brutale. « Eh bien, elle est ingrate, et une salope déloyale. »

Vane haussa les sourcils. La mise en miroir de ses propres mots était étrange, il l'avait appelée ainsi il y a quelques jours.

Il aurait pu trouver cela amusant, si cela n'était pas du troisième degré sur un sujet déjà bien trop entamé. Sa réflexion était vide de toute émotion sous-jacente quand il parla, mais un soupçon d'avertissement doublait les bords de son ton. « Et tu crois que je l'ai oublié ? »

Jack commença immédiatement à revenir verbalement en arrière. Il était presque humoristique. Son visage se chiffonna comme si la simple suggestion avait laissé un goût amer sur sa langue. « Oublié ? Non. » Sa main se leva à la vague au large de la notion du non-sens. « Je crois que tu a été bien trempé dans les duplicités d'Eleanor Guthrie. » Il secoua la tête et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, verre à la main.

Charles le regarda dans l'attente, en supposant qu'il élaborait la suite.

Avec un soupir, Jack commença à faire courir son index le long du bord de son verre. Il avait cette habitude absente et contemplative quand il n'était pas enclin à dire quelque chose, et ce d'aussi longtemps que Charles le connaissait. Donc, avant de parler, Charles savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas aimer entendre ce que Jack avait à dire.

« Cependant, je suis enclin à envisager la possibilité que les évènements récent peuvent avoir… brouillé un peu les pistes… sa décision de vous libérer de la mort et de la servitude, apparemment à son propre péril, semble un geste courageux et altruiste… » Avec sa tête inclinée sur le côté et ses sourcils levé, Jack tenta de mesurer l'expression de son ami. Pour limiter la probabilité de son poing sur sa mâchoire, il devra choisir soigneusement ses prochains mots. Décidant que cela valait le risque, il poursuivit « Un geste qui pourrait peut-être être mal interprété comme méritant une certaine mesure de clémence ? »

Les yeux de Vane se plissèrent. Sa lèvre se contracta de dégoût. « Tu pense que je lui ai pardonné ? Que je pourrais considérer cet que je vois comme un acte insensé, probablement seulement motivé par la culpabilité et l'apitoiement sur soi, pourrait en mériter autant ? »

Le visage de Jack était sombre, son ton sérieux et sans vergogne. « Le fais-tu ? »

Les muscles de la mâchoire de Vane se serra. Sa voix grinça, les dents serrées « Va te faire foutre, Jack. »

« Bien. » Jack hocha la tête, se mettant debout pour reprendre son manteau à l'arrière de sa chaise. Après un bref coup d'œil et compte tenu de son ami, il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte. « Mets la bouteille loin de toi et prends un peu de repos. Je te verrai dans la matinée. »

Charles ricana, appelant Jack alors qu'il était à la porte. « Je l'ai menacée de la tuer. »

Avec sa main tenant toujours ouverte la toile qui pendait comme porte de fortune, Jack fit une pause. Il ne se retourna pas mais resta encore un moment pour voir si Charles clarifierait. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

« Elle m'a libérée, et en retour, je me suis juré de la tuer à notre prochaine rencontre. » Ses paroles coulaient de venin et d'indignation, clairement insulté par l'insinuation de Jack. « Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? »

Il y eut un silence entre eux. Debout devant la porte, Jack ne se retourna toujours pas, mais hocha solennellement la tête. Il ne savait que trop bien la douleur que cet engagement avait du causé à Charles. Certains feux étaient plus difficiles à éteindre que d'autres, mais Charles avait quand même essayé. Just ça valait un peu de crédit.

La voix de Jack était faible et quelque peu douce quand il parla ensuite. « Cela le fait… Bonne nuit, Charles. » Avec cela, il se glissa hors de la tente et disparu dans le camp.

Vane ferma les yeux. Inclinant sa tête en arrière en respirant profondément par le nez, il essayé de calmer l'explosion de folie en lui. Mais la tentative n'était pas très confortable. Avec un hurlement bestial, il se leva, renversant la chaise sous lui et jetant la bouteille de rhum dans la tente.

Il ne fut pas récompensé par le bruit satisfaisant du verre se brisant sous l'impact, mais par celui décevant de la bouteille frappant le matériau de la paroi avant de rebondir sur le sol, où il se vida du reste de son contenu.

Saloperie.

Il souffla d'une respiration irritée, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.

Il voulait blâmer Jack pour cette humeur maussade, lui et ses divagations ridicules. Mais honnêtement, il était plus en colère contre lui-même que quiconque.

Parce que Jack n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Pas au sujet de lui pardonner, parce que cela n'arriverait certainement pas. Il savait qu'il n'en serait pas capable, même si il le voulait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Mais il le sentait encore. Cet amour virulent, toxique, capiteux et déterminé à le détruire. C'était exaspérant. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, quel que soit l'affection qu'il avait eu pour elle, cela aurait du être éteint par l'assaut de ses nombreuses trahisons. Et avec la rage et la douleur que cela avait fait naître, il avait pensé qu'une telle chose était possible.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas.

Debout dans cette cellule, face à ce visage troublé, il avait à contrecoeur compris le problème. Peu importe ce que cette femme à fait, il aurait toujours envie d'elle. Même si il l'a détestait, il l'aimait. Quoi qu'ils aient partagés, cela avait laissé une marque sanglante sur son âme.

Mais ce sentiment incessant et immense pour une femme qui n'avait rien fait pour lui si ce n'est le blesser et le trahir était dangereux. Il estimait que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un instant de faiblesse, un vestige malheureux d'une vie qui ne pourra jamais être sienne. Il n'avait pas l'intention de succomber à cette ruse.

Il se dit qu'il avait épargné sa vie cette nuit pour rembourser une dette, et c'était en partie vrai. Elle lui avait fait comprendre la folie de son intention potentielle de se faire martyre, lui avait sauvé la vie, et peut-être changer le sort de Nassau. Cela valait quelque chose.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle elle respirait encore.

Dans son visage, il avait vu de l'angoisse, de la panique, peut-être même quelque chose ressemblant à du regret. Et il se trouvait porté à croire que son trouble ait été authentique. Cela ne suffirait pas à lui faire pardonner, où même à lui faire ressentir de la sympathie. Car elle avait elle-même forgée son sort. Mais ce fut une chose difficile à ignorer. Peut-être que tout cela était un plan, un nouveau stratagème pour obtenir sa peau. Il ne l'admettrait pas devant elle, mais son instinct lui avait indiqué tout autre chose. Un fait qui l'irritait au plus haut point.

Mais authentique où pas, il ne lui accorderait pas une autre occasion de la laisser l'éviscéré.

Il n'était pas un imbécile. Même si elle possédait bien encore un véritable morceau de lui, il ne serait pas assez stupide pour lui en offrir plus. Il lui avait donné sa vie en dépit de ses péchés, il avait été miséricordieux. Mais il tiendrait parole. Si jamais il se retrouvait à nouveau en face d'Eleanor Guthrie, il savait ce qu'il aurait à faire, peu importe l'affection qu'il avait encore pour elle.

Il la tuerait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou mes amis :D**

 **Voici la traduction du chapitre 3 de "This Tainted Love" écrit par la talentueuse "DarkObsession" :D**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

 **Bisous et bonne lecture,**

 **Roza-Maria.**

* * *

Impatiente et énervée, Eleanor était assise devant la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre. Son regard se perdit à travers la terre au-delà de la fenêtre. Mais perdue dans ses pensées vigoureuses, ses yeux ne voyaient rien de particulier. Le cercle à broder intacte sur ses genoux, l'aiguille de laine reposant librement entre ses doigts. C'était un passe-temps ridicule pour lequel Mme Hudson avait insisté qu'elle l'apprenne, affirmant que c'était une compétence que chaque dame digne de ce nom devait savoir.

Comme Eleanor savait très bien que Mme Hudson pensait qu'elle était tout sauf une dame, elle soupçonnait cette stupidité d'être une tentative de la rendre un peu plus folle. Bien sur que ce n'était une activité que les femmes aimaient réellement. Il y avait bien d'autres meilleures façons d'utiliser son temps que de passer des heures à coudre des motifs sur un tissu.

La seule raison pour laquelle elle participait à cette perte de temps totalement dénuée de sens, c'était parce que Woodes avait été présent lorsque Mme Hudson avait suggéré qu'Eleanor apprenne cette compétence. Et avant qu'Eleanor ait l'occasion de s'y opposer, Woodes avait encouragé avec enthousiasme cet entreprise futile. Ce qui ne lui avait pas laissé d'autre choix que d'accepter à contrecœur, et cela permettait à elle-même d'assumer temporairement le rôle virginal qu'elle était certaine qu'ils attendaient qu'elle adopte.

Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être vu que comme coopérative.

Eleanor jeta un coup d'œil, l'amertume à peine contenue dans ses yeux, à son gardien béat. Assise en face d'elle sur une chaise, Mme Hudson s'est retourné vers elle avec un sourire d'autosatisfaction et hocha la tête vers le cerceau intact sur les genoux d'Eleanor. Il était clair qu'elle voulait qu'Eleanor revienne à sa tâche à accomplir.

Salope satanique…

Résistant à peine à l'envie de rouler ses yeux, Eleanor leva ses objets étranges et se mit à la couture. La pensée que cette garce pompeuse ait la moindre domination sur les actions d'Eleanor la laisser écorchée et pleine de ressentiment.

Et quand le ressentiment laissa place à la considération, elle vit qu'elle pouvait peut-être se permettre d'être un peu récalcitrante. Juste un petit quelque chose de récalcitrant.

Etant toujours de caractère obstiné et insolent, Eleanor a commencé diligemment une tentative de broder le dessin parfait. Une conception à partir de quelque chose de si sensible qu'elle était certaine que Mme Hudson serait offensée de manière adéquate.

Avec un peu de chance, l'attaque de Mme Hudson serait suivie de près par la fin de cette leçon insensée.

Comme elle travaillait, son esprit vagabonda afin de revenir sur des problèmes plus immédiats. Un mois s'était presque écoulé depuis l'évasion de Vane. Il n'y avait eu aucun signe à l'endroit où il avait disparu et rien qui indiquait si oui où non il avait été en mesure de rejoindre Rackham et les autres. Pour ce que Eleanor savait, il aurait tout aussi bien pu être mort quelque part dans la jungle, empoisonné où attaqué par quelques créatures des Bahamas. Son sort restait incertain et avec lui le sort de Nassau.

L'incertitude n'avait jamais bien fonctionné avec Eleanor.

Flint serait sans doute une force redoutable contre les anglais. Elle savait qu'il avait sans doute concocté un plan de manière à mener la charge et à frustrer l'occupation. Mais son nom n'avait pas le même poids que celui de Vane avait. Il ne saurait pas recueillir le même soutien des masses. Flint était craint, mais pas tellement respecté. Il n'a jamais été considéré comme un homme d'honneur, mais comme un homme intelligent, retors et manipulateur.

Pas très différent d'elle.

Vane, en revanche, était connu pour être un homme de parole. Un homme vicieux et brutal, mais aussi franc et gouverné par le code de ses propres principes. Il était à la fois craint et vénéré, un roi parmi les pirates.

Même en mettant de côté ses sentiments pour lui, elle avait compris qu'ils avaient besoin d'un tel homme. Si jamais ils voulaient garder le moindre espoir de récupérer Nassau, Charles Vane devait vivre.

Pourtant, ses allés et venus restait inconnus. Grâce à Woodes, elle avait pu voir un mot disant que Flint et son équipage avait été chassés par Hornigold aux bords d'une île habitée appelée « l'île Maroon ». Là, une petite armée d'esclaves en fuite s'était amassés sur la page et avait forcé Hornigold à abandonner sa poursuite du Walrus. Mais il n'y avait pas eu d'autres informations depuis. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si ils étaient encore sur l'île Maroon où si ils avaient bougés depuis.

Il était possible qu'ils aient repris la mer. Mais même ainsi, ils auraient besoin d'une base d'opération. Un endroit pour se reconstituer et se revitaliser, pour apaiser leurs hommes. A la connaissance d'Eleanor, l'île Maroon était une petite île, inconnue et sans réelle source de ravitaillement. Cela était un endroit improbable pour un séjour prolongé, mais pas impossible si ils avaient prévu une telle visite au préalable.

Il était également possible qu'ils soient retournés dans les eaux près de Nassau. Il y avait beaucoup de petites îles dans le voisinage dans lesquels ils pourraient se cacher sans être trop loin des caches d'approvisionnement indispensables. Leur navire pourrait se cacher dans les rayons du soleil si besoin est, comme il l'avait fait dans le passé. Où peut-être s'était-ils ancrés dans une des baies voisines de l'île de New Providence, juste en dehors des frontières de Nassau. L'île était assez grande, et juste assez inhabitée avec plusieurs sections inoccupées qui serait idéal pour se cacher. Ces lieux pourraient servir de campements décents aussi longtemps que possibles si ils étaient assez intelligents pour s'y rendre.

Il y avait trop de possibilités pour être sûr de quoi que ce soit, mais elle espérait qu'ils avaient choisi cette dernière. Peut-être était-ce seulement un vœu pieux, mais si ils étaient sur l'île, il était plus probable que Charles ait pu trouvé son chemin afin de revenir à eux. Si ils n'étaient pas loin, cela signifierait aussi qu'ils avaient un accès plus facile aux fournitures et aux informations qui résidaient ici, au cœur de Nassau.

Mais tout cela était de la spéculation. Elle avait besoin de réponses et de preuves concrètes si elle voulait planifier efficacement son prochain mouvement. Elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin dans un effort aveugle.

Décidée, elle se leva de la chaise à motifs d'ailes dans lequel elle avait été assise. Comme elle fit cela, Mme Hudson lui jeta un regard désapprobateur et interrogateur.

Avec un maniérisme auto satisfait qui ressemblait de près à l'expression de Mme Hudson, Eleanor parla. Son ton avait juste une touche minutieuse d'innocence feinte et de confusion, malgré l'expression d'airain de son visage. « Quoi ? J'ai fini. »

Lorsque Mme Hudson haussa un sourcil spéculatif, Eleanor offrit gentiment « Souhaitez-vous voir ? »

Avec un soupir, Mme Hudson grommela. « Dans un aussi court laps de temps, je doute que cela soit quelque chose de remarquable. Mais très bien, donnez-le moi. » Elle tendit la main pour recevoir le cerceau à broder.

Eleanor lui remit sans se plaindre.

Lorsque Mme Hudson vit la monstruosité négligemment cousue, ses yeux se sont agrandis. Sa bouche se recourba vers le bas avec dédain et un grognement dégoûté se leva de sa gorge alors qu'elle retourna brusquement le cerceau brodé sur ses genoux, comme si elle épargnait ses yeux délicats d'être soumis à une deuxième observation.

Eleanor eut du mal à réprimer son sourire. Sa création était à peine reconnaissable, la représentation cousue à la hâte d'une femme nue du cou au genou. Elle n'était pas une artiste, mais les contours étaient suffisamment clairs pour l'interpréter la ressemblance. Et comme elle s'y était attendue, la délicate sensibilité de Mme Hudson avait été complètement offensée. Etrange, que quelque chose de si simple et dénué de sens puisse irriter cette femme si efficacement.

« Ceci est inconvenant. » Gronda Mme Hudson. « Complètement salace et indécent. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous-même, une dame ne doit jamais être aussi lubrique. »

« Mes excuses. » Mentit Eleanor. Bien que son expression ne convenait toujours pas à sa déclaration.

Mme Hudson secoua la tête, révoltée et de toute évidence égarée dans ses dispositions. « Votre manque de convenance ne cesse de me surprendre. »

Eleanor haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cette séance pour le savoir. Elle avait eu pour objectif d'exaspérer Mme Hudson dans une forme d'auto justice pour tenter de facilité le moyen de mettre fin à cette pratique ridicule. Si elle avait pu aller aussi loin, peut-être qu'elle pourrait convaincre sa chaperonne puritaine de l'accompagner en ville, puis la perdre dans la foule. Espérons que la désunion durerait assez longtemps pour qu'Eleanor trouve des informations sur Charles et ses associés.

Il est probable qu'elle sera plus tard réprimandée pour être partie à l'aventure toute seule, mais elle ferait face à cette complication quand elle serait là. Si le pire évoluait en pire, elle prétendrait avoir perdu Mme Hudson dans le marché bondé. Ce n'était pas infaillible mais il était raisonnable de penser qu'elle recevrait tout de même une forme de punition. Mais elle misait sur l'espoir que si Woodes croyait la séparation involontaire, il ne permettrait pas que sa punition soit trop sévère.

« Est-ce que notre séance est terminée, alors ? » Interrogea doucement Eleanor.

« Elle l'est, certainement. » Affirma Mme Hudson, clairement réticente à salir davantage sa bienséance vertueuse.

Eleanor hocha la tête. « Alors prenez votre manteau et une escorte suffisante. Je voudrais prendre un peu l'air. »

Les yeux de Mme Hudson se plissèrent. Elle était clairement mécontente à l'idée. Mais après voir jeté un coup d'œil à Eleanor, la réprimandant suffisamment ainsi, elle se leva et récupéra son manteau. « Nous avons peu de temps avant le couché du soleil, ce sera une petite virée. » Lorsque Eleanor hocha simplement la tête et donna un vague geste dédaigneux de la main, Mme Hudson soupira et se tourna pour aller acquérir l'escorte. « Je reviens dans un moment. »

Mme Hudson disparu dans le couloir tandis qu'Eleanor enfila son manteau et dut combattre son envie de marcher dans la pièce alors qu'elle attendait le retour de Mme Hudson.

Après que les âges de la vie se soit écoulé, Mme Hudson réapparut finalement dans la porte. Elle était flanquée de deux hommes musclés en uniformes. Eleanor maintient un air d'indifférence stoïque, mais résista intérieurement à l'envie de gémir. Une escorte était déjà assez mauvaise, et maintenant il y en avait deux. Echapper à deux serait beaucoup plus difficile, et elle se douta que c'était le but de Mme Hudson en allant les chercher.

Serrant les dents, elle décida que l'homme supplémentaire ne ferait aucune différence. Elle saurait encore relever le défi. Résolue, elle enhardit un regard d'équilibre indomptable, leva son menton et passa devant eux vers la salle.

Les trois la suivirent sans se plaindre, bien qu'elle reçu un regard hautain de Mme Hudson en passant.

Peu importe, elle saurait se débarrasser d'eux bien assez tôt.

* * *

Le trio traînait des pieds derrière Eleanor tandis qu'elle errait dans le marché, en faisant semblant de parcourir les différents magasins et vendeurs.

Jetant un regard à sa gauche, Eleanor repéra un mendiant débraillé assis dans un coin. Avec la vue de ce malheureux, une méthode réalisable de fuite vint à Eleanor. Lentement, elle flâna jusqu'au vagabond et s'accroupi devant lui.

Mme Hudson et l'escorte s'arrêtèrent et se tenaient à quelques pieds dans son sillage, à le regarder de plus près.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Appela Mme Hudson derrière elle. Eleanor n'était pas surprise qu'ils aient gardé leur distance, les pauvres étaient la peste des riches. C'était comme si ils craignaient que la simple mendicité pourrait contaminer leurs âmes immaculées et conduire inévitablement à leur propre misère.

Ayant passé beaucoup de temps sur une île forgé par des débraillés et des scélérats, elle avait à quel point cet idéologie était stupide.

Mais à cet instant, cela pouvait servir à ses fins et elle comptait bien en tirer profit. Dans ce cas précis, en tirer parti signifiait jouer sur les prédilections religieuses de Mme Hudson.

Le ton d'Eleanor était mielleux, si ce n'est condescendant, quand elle répondit. « N'est-ce pas une chose chrétienne à faire ? Offrir une assistance aux personnes dans le besoin ? ». Son doigt sortit une seule pièce de huit et elle la tendit vers l'homme échevelé.

Mme Hudson souffla, clairement mal a l'aise avec cette idée, mais prise au piège par la doctrine de sa propre foi. Elle continua à la regarder d'un air mécontent et mal à l'aise, mais n'émit aucun geste pour approcher pas plus qu'elle n'argumenta sur la question.

Elle resta de dos face à son entourage et l'attention du trio reposait sur la pièce de monnaie qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main droite. Ils voulaient probablement s'assurer qu'elle ne s'engageait pas dans quelque chose de suspect où de remettre une forme d'information.

Et c'était bien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus que ce petit subterfuge.

Alors qu'ils regardaient obséquieusement le mouvement de sa main droite, Eleanor utilisa la gauche pour attirer discrètement l'attention du mendiant sur le porte-monnaie lourd qu'elle tenait sous le bord de son manteau. Pendant un moment, il regarda le porte-monnaie avec un intérêt non dissimulé, puis il leva les yeux vers elle. Le regard d'Eleanor lui demanda clairement d'être subtil et le mendiant ne la déçut pas. Il lui jeta simplement un regard qui demandait clairement qui elle était, et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait de lui.

Elle répondit rapidement dans un murmure étouffé. « Distrais la femme et les deux escortes debout derrière moi. Maintiens les assez longtemps occupés pour que je puisse partir loin et la bourse est à toi. »

En réfléchissant à la ruse plus facilement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, l'homme acquiesça et tendit la main pour la seule pièce de monnaie qu'elle avait toujours entre ses doigts. Avec les coins de sa bouche en tournant les yeux, elle laissa tomber la pièce solitaire dans sa paume et marmonna. « Pas maintenant. Attendez jusqu'à ce que nous fassions notre chemin du retour. »

L'homme hocha la tête et eut un sourire en coin, et fit une démonstration afin de la remercier pour sa générosité exorbitante.

Homme intelligent.

Elle laissa tomber discrètement le porte-monnaie dans son chapeau retroussé tandis qu'elle se leva afin de rejoindre son détail de sécurité. Mme Hudson la regarda avec méfiance, mais ne dit rien.

Quelques temps plus tard, Mme Hudson commenta que le crépuscule approchait et suggéra de revenir au fort. Eleanor ne discuta pas.

Après quelques minutes de marches, le quatuor était presque au coin où le mendiant avait été assis. La peau d'Eleanor s'hérissa avec l'anticipation, avec l'adrénaline qui réchauffait son sang et dont elle aurait bientôt besoin pour bouger.

Mais le coin apparût et avec lui aucun signe du mendiant et Eleanor commença à s'inquiéter. Que faire si le petit homme rusé n'avait pas l'intention de revenir ? Que faire si il avait simplement pris sa pièce et détaler ? Elle savait qu'elle avait pris un risque en lui remettant la bourse à l'avance, mais elle n'avait vu aucune autre option. Maintenant, elle était confrontée à la possibilité très réelle que son opportunité pour se fondre dans la masse était passée.

Alors qu'elle avait commencé à perdre espoir, un cri retentit derrière elle.

Eleanor se retourna pour voir ce même mendiant arracher le chapeau du haut de la tête de Mme Hudson. Comme une jeune fille, Mme Hudson commença à crier. Pourtant, l'homme ne semblait pas décourager par ce racket. Il dansa autour du trio en criant un charabia inintelligible et en agitant le bonnet de Mme Hudson autour d'eux comme une sorte de bannière.

Si il avait l'intention de paraître fou, il faisait un très bon travail.

Comme l'une des escortes se déplaça afin d'intervenir et de récupérer le chapeau, le fou apparent esquiva et se mit hors de portée. Chaque fois que l'escorte tentait d'attraper l'homme, il sautait loin et se glissait hors de portée, en utilisant souvent la paniquée Mme Hudson comme bouclier humain.

Eleanor sourit. Ce vagabond maigrichon prouvait qu'il était tout à fait un bonhomme agile.

Finalement, la deuxième escorte rejoignit la poursuite, croyant peut-être son partenaire soit incompétent soit dans le besoin urgent d'une assistance. Mais encore, le petit homme souple continua son fléau en baragouinant tout en voltigeant autour d'eux. Cela ne pouvait pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps cependant. Tôt où tard, son petit assistant fou serait forcé soit de fuir soit il serait saisi.

Quand elle avait demandée une distraction, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Mais une petite foule avait finalement commencé à se former autour du petit spectacle bizarre, et Eleanor ne perdit pas de temps pour l'utiliser. Prudemment, elle se glissa dans la foule des spectateurs et commença à travailler son chemin entre eux, vers le centre de la ville.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il ne serait pas long avant qu'ils ne remarquent son absence et commencent à la chercher. Elle avait besoin de l'information et elle avait besoin de la trouver rapidement.

Heureusement, elle savait exactement où cette information était susceptible de se trouver. Le bordel était le noyau central de toutes les allées et venues de l'intérieur de Nassau.

* * *

Elle se hâta dans les rues en gardant sa tête vers le bas, manteau fermé et capuche remontée. Elle n'avait pas l'attention d'attirée une attention non désirée.

Le soleil avait commencé à se coucher et les lumières de la taverne reliée au bordel étaient à portée de vue.

Elle franchit le reste de la distance rapidement, avec soin, et sans incident, ce qui ralentit son allure alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'entrée de la maison close. Prudente quand a ce qui pourrait l'attendre dans où autour de la structure, elle prit un moment pour surveiller les environs.

Quand elle eut la certitude que personne n'avait remarqué sa présence, elle commença à se déplacer vers la porte.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'entrer dans l'agitation bruyante de l'établissement, elle aperçut un visage familier dans la rue. Un homme appuyé contre un bâtiment voisin dans une stupeur apparemment ivre. Son nom lui échappa pour le coup, mais elle le reconnu comme étant l'un des hommes de Rackham.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle inclina la tête vers le côté du bâtiment, afin de voir si l'homme restait sans surveillance. Quand elle vit que personne ne venait à sa rencontre, elle comprit qu'il était probablement seul.

Avec un souffle stabilisateur, elle essuya ses paumes humides sur ses jupes et se prépara à prendre le contrôle de la situation. Elle n'avait pas le temps de préparer un plan détaillé et brillant, de sorte qu'elle allait être obligée de régler cela avec la première idée plausible qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

Elle serait aussi habile, impitoyable et sans compromis que nécessaire. Elle devait l'être.

Gardant le mouvement de ses mains dans l'obscurité, elle sortit un petit poignard de la doublure de son manteau alors qu'elle s'avançait vers l'homme.

Comme elle s'approchait, l'homme lui jeta un regard ivre. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur sa poitrine avant de revenir à son visage avec un intérêt sans vergogne. « Hé, chérie » Dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

L'un des rares avantages à être une femme était que les hommes négligeait toujours de vous voir comme une menace.

Eleanor eut un sourire forcé sur la courbure de ses lèvres et avança pour se pencher sur l'homme. Son bras gauche est venu encercler son cou tandis qu'elle baissait son visage pour se poser au-dessus de son épaule, son souffle attisant doucement contre son oreille. Ses mains sont venues pour saisir sa taille et sa main droite se déplaça alors pour presser fermement le poignard contre son aine.

Son corps se raidit et se figea.

En bref, elle songea que cette méthode de résolution d'un problème était plus caractéristique de Charles où d'Anne que d'elle-même. Dans le passé, elle avait souvent employé d'autres méthodes pour user de sa violence, mais elle s'était rarement engagée elle-même.

Il était étrange que cette pensée soit venue à elle à ce moment précis.

« Où est Rackham ? » Respira-t-elle contre son oreille.

Pour ceux qui les regarderaient, elle semblait être simplement une autre prostituée. Avec leur proximité et leur position, il semblait qu'elle le caressait, en essayant peut-être de le convaincre d'accepter des services plus coûteux.

L'homme avala difficilement sa salive, sa respiration s'accélérant. « Je ne sais pas » Coassa-t-il.

« Si tu perdais une pièce jointe à tes balles, tu reconsidéreras peut-être cette déclaration… » Chuchota-t-elle.

Quand il resta silencieux pendant un moment, elle pressa le poignard plus fermement contre lui, provoquant un glapissement calme immédiatement suivi par une série de malédictions. « Putain ! Ok, ok, d'accord ! Il est revenu sur l'île il y a seulement quelques jours. Il est terré non loin d'ici, dans un campement mis en place dans la jungle sur le côté nord-est de l'île. »

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce que Charles Vane est avec lui ? » Demanda-t-elle.

L'homme hocha la tête. « Oui, oui, voilà pourquoi Rackham est ici. Billy et deux membres de l'équipage de Flint a été rejoint par Vane quelques jours après qu'ils étaient censés l'avoir sauvé de l'anglais. Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé à eux, mais il l'a fait. »

Elle ferma les yeux, se battant contre elle-même pour enterrer son soulagement qui augmenta avec la mention de la survie de Vane. Stabilisée, elle demanda. « Pourquoi sont-ils rester ici ? Pourquoi ne pas prendre Vane et retourner en sécurité sur l'île Maroon ? »

L'homme bougea inconfortablement. « Comment êtes-vous au courant pour l'île Maroon ? » Grinça-t-il.

« Répond à la question. » Siffla-t-elle.

« Billy tente de rallier le soutien d'une insurrection. Il veut inciter et attiser l'animosité contre les Anglais et cette salope de Guthrie. Vane est resté autour pour l'aider et Rackham les a rejoint quand il a apprit la fuite de Vane. »

Ce fut une bonne chose que son visage restait caché derrière son épaule, parce que cette dernière information la piqua un peu et cela se serait vu sur son visage. Vane aidait activement non seulement à retourner l'île contre l'occupation, mais aussi contre elle. L'île n'avait jamais été très friande de sa personne en premier lieu, mais cela restait une révélation inconfortable.

Elle ne devrait pas être surprise de voir qu'il cherchait à se venger, étant donné l'enfer qu'elle lui avait fait vivre. Mais d'une façon où d'une autre, la coupure était toujours plus profonde qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Peut-être que la partie pieuse d'elle avait espéré qu'en le libérant, elle adoucirait un peu de son dédain pour elle. Mais c'était un espoir fou et irréaliste. Un espoir qui ne lui apporterai rien d'autre que de la douleur.

Elle se secoua intérieurement en essayant de se libérer de son train de penser. A ce stade, rester sur ses sentiments envers elle était une perte de temps inutile. Il y avait des choses plus importantes à considérer que son cœur gémissant.

Elle avait eu de la chance ce soir. Même après avoir vu son visage, cet idiot n'avait toujours pas reconnu qui elle était. Elle pourrait travailler cela à son avantage. Elle avait simplement besoin de s'assurer qu'il garderait sa bouche fermée à propos de cette rencontre.

« Quelque chose d'autre que tu aimerais partager ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement. Sa voix était légère et encourageante, comme si elle lui demandait de lui divulguer sa couleur préféré et non pas les allés et venues des hommes qui allaient le tuer pour ces aveux.

« Non… » Murmura-t-il.

Pendant un moment, elle ne dit rien, puis finalement hocha la tête. « Très bien. Maintenant… Tu à conscience de ce qui se passera si tu mentionnes cette rencontre à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? »

Comme il garda le silence, elle précisa. « Tu à perdu tes couilles, donné des informations sur les allées et venues et les intentions des hommes qui sont des voleurs et des meurtriers pour le commerce. Tu l'as fait avec très peu d'encouragement. Si tu dis quelque chose à Rackham, où à Vane, où à l'un de vos petits amis, à propos de ce qui s'est passé ici ce soir, ils te tueront… Ils ont fait pire pour moins que ça, non ? »

L'homme hocha la tête avec une acceptation réticente.

Avec un ton sardonique, elle demanda. « Nous nous comprenons, alors ? Cette petite rencontre confortable reste entre nous ? »

Encore une fois, il hocha la tête. « Ouais, ouais, c'est notre petit secret. » Murmura-t-il avec accablement et peur.

« Bien. » Après cela, elle le relâcha, s'éloignant brusquement de lui. Il se pencha, ses mains saisissant ses genoux. Il l'a regardait comme si elle était folle.

Anne Bonny aurait été fière. Enfin, si elle ne détestait pas d'Eleanor de toutes ses tripes, ce qui était le cas.

Elle s'éloigna de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment satisfaite de la distance entre eux avant de se retourner et de se précipiter dans la direction du fort.

Maintenant qu'elle savait que Vane était vivant et qu'il y avait déjà des plans mis en mouvement, il y avait des arrangements dont elle allait devoir s'occuper si elle voulait y assister elle-même.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou mes amis :D Voici le chapitre 4 de la traduction de la merveilleuse fanfiction "This Tainted Love" écrit par la talentueuse DarkObsession ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage, ça encouragera l'auteur à continuer ! :D**

 **Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

Elle n'avait pas eu tort à propos de la probabilité de recevoir une punition. En apprenant l'excursion solitaire d'Eleanor d'une pas très heureuse Mme Hudson, Woodes avait jugé bon de changer les détails de sa sécurité. Il avait été décidé que les gardes seraient désormais placés en plus devant chaque pièce où elle se trouvait quand elle n'était pas en compagnie de Woodes où de Mme Hudson.

Eleanor avait tenté d'argumenter contre ce changement, mais avait été repoussée. Alors que Woodes semblait prêt à croire que la ségrégation de son entourage avait été involontaire, il n'était pas assez stupide pour ignorer la possibilité que cela pouvait être erroné. Il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il avait dans la vie avec imprudence où confiance aveugle, c'était un homme prudent. D'où l'augmentation de sa surveillance.

Elle n'avait pas été complètement démoralisée par l'augmentation de la sécurité, mais cela mettait certainement un frein à ses plans. Il serait beaucoup plus compliqué pour elle d'obtenir les choses qu'elle voulaient, la forçant à trouver un moyen de contourner ce problème.

Mais cela ne la détournerait pas de ses objectifs. Peu de choses ne l'avaient jamais fait.

Elle passerait les quelques semaines suivantes jamais très loin de Woodes, à ses côtés. Quelles que soient les décisions qu'il prenait, elle lui apporterait son appui. Quelques soit les personnes qu'il recevrait, elle en entendrait parler. Quelques soit les doutes qu'il avait encore au sujet de son allégeance, elle les écraserait.

Si cela durait assez longtemps, elle serait capable de déterminer exactement ce qui les avait causés. Elle ne serait pas exclue de toute procédure, proposition où de planifications stratégiques. Tout ce que Woodes saurait, Eleanor le saurait tout aussi bien si ce n'est mieux.

C'était le moyen qu'elle utiliserait pour prouver sa valeur. C'était le moyen dont elle userait pour ramener les marées en sa faveur.

L'information était une monnaie. Et de cela, elle avait amassé une somme considérable.

* * *

Dans une salle pleine d'hommes se chamaillant, Eleanor était calme et recueillie.

C'était là. C'était le moment. A cet instant, elle avait la volonté et la capacité de faire face à l'occupation avec un coup potentiellement dévastateur.

Environ trois semaines plus tôt, Hornigold avait informé Woodes de sa découverte des esclaves échappés amassés sur l'île Maroon avec l'équipage du Walrus, avec l'argent volé. Ils avaient besoin de récupérer cette cache afin d'éviter une guerre avec l'Espagne. Ignorée une telle force, en particulier menée par Flint, était une erreur que l'occupation ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire. Alors maintenant, après beaucoup de négociations et de débats, Woodes et ses associés avaient finalement décidé de mettre un terme à leur petite rébellion des îlots.

Eleanor avait réussi à injecter sa juste part de ses opinions et de ses préoccupations dans la planification de cette question. Elle pensait que Flint avait probablement montré la force de l'île Maroon à Hornigold comme un moyen de provoquer les Anglais si ils se lançaient dans une tentative de siège. En tant que tel, elle avait encouragé l'attaque. Elle l'avait fait avec l'espoir qu'elle avait réussi à aiguillonner les Anglais dans le quelconque piège qu'elle était certaine qu'il était fixé.

Si Flint voulait rapidement les Anglais sur les rives de l'île Maroon, elle lui faisait confiance, il avait de bonnes raisons. Il était l'un des hommes les plus sournois et habiles qu'elle n'avait jamais connus.

Avec cela à l'esprit, elle s'était personnellement impliquée dans tous les plans associés à la prise de l'île Maroon. Elle avait connaissance de chaque navire qui serait impliqué. Chaque envoi, arme où homme du métier à bord avait été mentalement catalogués. Il n'y avait aucune partie de ce plan qui avait échappée à son intention.

Maintenant, avec tout les détails enfin réglés, il n'y avait qu'une seule question qui restait à poser.

« Quand ? » Exigea Eleanor. « Quand tout cela prendra place ? »

« Dans le temps de trois jours » répondit Woodes, en regardant Hornigold pour la confirmation et la faisabilité d'un tel laps de temps.

Hornigold hocha la tête. « Cela peut être fait. »

Et il était là. Le morceau final de la connaissance, la pièce manquante du puzzle dans l'imbrication de ses plans.

Les pistes avaient été trouvées, elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire en étant ici. L'étape suivante consistait à se soustraire à cet endroit, essayant de partager ses connaissances et la perspicacité de l'occupation avec les rebelles et les criminels. Et priez pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne juge bon de l'envoyée six pieds sous terre avant qu'elle ne puisse divulguer toutes les informations qu'elle avait apprises.

Si elle réussissait, demain à l'aube, elle serait prête pour un massacre qu'elle désirait et qu'elle redoutait à la fois. Elle serait encore une fois debout parmi les pirates et les voleurs.

Si elle échouait, elle serait tout simplement morte.

Si elle tombait ce soir, ce serait soi de sa propre main soit de celle de Charles. Car si Charles refusait de l'écouter, il l'a tuerait sûrement. Et si elle était capturée par les hommes de Woodes avant de partir, elle mettrait fin elle-même à sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas leur donner une chance de la renvoyer en Angleterre, dans la tour des âmes perdues.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, Eleanor commença l'approvisionnement d'une petite sacoche au sein de sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas entièrement travaillé sur la manière dont elle se débarrasserait des gardes où comment elle éviterait la détection assez longtemps pour se retirer du fort et pour trouver une chaloupe. Mais c'était un travail en cours, alors qu'elle faisait des allées et venues dans la pièce. Poussant une paire de pommes dans le sac, son esprit commença à parcourir les possibilités limitées.

Une voix retentit derrière elle.

Eleanor se retourna, la panique serrant sa poitrine. Elle resta figée sur place, son esprit criant à travers les excuses possibles et les voies d'évasion.

Aucune option viable ne se cintra à son esprit.

« J'ai essayé de frapper mais il n'y à pas eu de réponse, alors je… » La voix de Max s'éteignit alors qu'elle entra dans la pièce sans y être invitée. Ses yeux allèrent du visage d'Eleanor au sac encore dans sa main. Certains du contenu destiné au sac étaient encore éparpillés sur le lit. Elle étudia le visage d'Eleanor pendant un moment de plus avant de fermer la porte derrière elle et de prendre quelques mesures prudentes dans la pièce.

Max n'était pas stupide. La scène devant elle inculpait la volonté claire d'Eleanor de partir. Mais ce que Max ne comprenait pas, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle voudrait une telle chose. Nassau était si près d'atteindre la légitimité pour lequel Eleanor avait si farouchement combattu afin de l'obtenir. Mais maintenant elle voulait abandonner le seul moyen qu'elle avait de voir ce rêve se réaliser ?

Cela n'avait pas de sens.

Le regard d'Eleanor coula dans la direction de Max, plaidant pour appel désespéré pour le silence et l'ignorance feinte. Un regard qui demandait à Max de simplement faire demi tour et faire comme si cette scène n'avait jamais existé.

Max ne ferait pas une telle chose. Non sans explication.

« Eleanor… Que fais-tu ? » Demanda doucement Max.

Eleanor déglutit et se retourna pour remplir la sacoche. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt de nier ce qui était déjà douloureusement évident. Quand elle parla, sa voix était ferme et déterminée mais non sans agitation et détresse. « Je pars… » Déclara-t-elle évidemment.

Alors que Max était sensible au bouleversement évident de son amie, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les conséquences qu'une telle décision pourrait apporter. « Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il là-bas pour toi ? » Exigea Max. Son ton n'était pas sévère, mais il y avait une indication claire qu'elle trouvait un tel plan d'action complètement stupide.

Eleanor croisa son regard, les émotions sauvages nageant dans les profondeurs de ses yeux. « Je ne peux pas rester ici, Max… Je ne peux pas respirer. Cela n'était pas comme cela que les choses devaient se passer. Je voulais la légitimité de Nassau pour la libérer, pour la rendre forte. Mais je ne comprenais pas ce que cela coûterait, ce qui se passerait et ce que je perdrais dans le processus. »

Eleanor fit un pas en avant, tendit la main pour saisir celles de Max dans les siennes. « Ce qu'ils veulent de moi, celle qu'ils attendent que je devienne… Je ne suis pas capable de me conformer à elle. »

Le visage de Max était forgé dans la sympathie, l'inquiétude et l'incertitude.

Eleanor avait longtemps cru qu'elle faisait toujours ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Cela aussi longtemps qu'elle vivrait encore, il y aurait amplement d'autres occasions de s'élever au-dessus de toutes les circonstances qui avaient entravé son chemin. Mais ce qu'elle avait réalisé trop tard, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais compris, était que la mort était parfois plus douce que la vie. Certaines choses ne valaient pas la peine de durer.

Elle ne voulait pas passer le reste de sa vie en étant un exemple de docilité et de soumission.

Eleanor continua, d'une voix désespérée et suppliante. « Cela ne me suffit pas, cela ne pourra jamais être assez. J'ai besoin de plus que cela… »

 _Elle en avait toujours eu besoin._

Max compris. Elle comprenait mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle avait une fois supplié Eleanor de fuir à ses côtés et d'abandonner Nassau, et elle avait été repoussée. Une vie simple n'avait jamais été quelque chose qui intéressait Eleanor. Elle avait toujours lutté pour la grandeur, et joué avec le pouvoir et le feu. Son ambition avait toujours été sa plus grande faiblesse.

Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle avait été si désespérément amoureuse de Vane. Il était tellement comme elle, si farouchement dévoué et sans relâche et sans zèle, jamais prêt à renoncer à sa liberté où à son contrôle. Avant même qu'elle ne soit tombée amoureuse d'Eleanor, Max était au courant du passé de ce duo et de l'affection continue d'Eleanor pour cet homme. Mais Max avait espérée que lorsque Eleanor comprendrait l'inutilité d'une telle affection, cela la dissuaderait de se donner à lui. Elle avait également espéré que l'amour qu'Eleanor et elle avaient partagé serait suffisant pour l'emporter sur les deux liens d'Eleanor, celui qui la liait à Vane, et celui qui la liait à son ambition.

Cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Et Max avait payée cher pour avoir nourrie de tels espoirs.

Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Et même si elle n'était plus amoureuse d'Eleanor, elle avait toujours envie de prendre soin d'elle. Elle ne lui souhaitait rien de mauvais. Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle elle était contre l'idée de lui permettre de renoncer à ses engagements envers l'Angleterre. Pour une telle rupture de contrat, Eleanor serait renvoyée à la tour. Peut-être même mise à mort. Elle épargnerait Eleanor de ce sort si elle le pouvait.

« Il n'y a pas d'avenir pour toi au-delà de ces murs, Eleanor… » Essaya doucement Max de la persuader. « Si tu pars d'ici maintenant, tu sera tuée où capturée et ramenée en Angleterre. Est-ce là un résultat valable ? Est-ce qu'être au pouvoir derrière le trône plutôt que assise dessus est vraiment si désagréable au point que tu risquerais un tel sort ? »

« Oui… » Murmura Eleanor. « Ici, je ne serais jamais rien de plus qu'une femme impuissante à la morale douteuse. Au mieux, je serais la maîtresse et la concubine du gouverneur, et je perdrais tout ce que j'ai passé ma vie à construire. »

Max connaissait assez bien Eleanor pour savoir que cela était probablement vrai. Avec ce que cet endroit deviendrait, il était peu probable que Eleanor puisse avoir beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle n'avait déjà, non sans se conformer au rôle que la société civilisé exigeait de la gent féminine.

Mais encore, Max était encline à chercher à convaincre Eleanor autrement. Dans l'esprit de Max, être la voix clandestine derrière le trône était beaucoup mieux qu'être en cage où morte. En tant que tel, Max fit une dernière tentative pour convaincre son amie de la folie de ses plans. « Ma chère, ce n'est pas un rôle si inefficace au point d'en être jeté. C'est une position qui te permettrait d'exercer un pouvoir considérable si tu la manipules correctement… » Max soutient avec empathie. « Ne risque pas de perdre tout ce que tu a accompli simplement parce que continuer dans une position de ce monde ne te permettra jamais de retrouver ce que tu avais. »

Eleanor secoua la tête. Elle et Max étaient des femmes qui avaient engrangés un pouvoir considérable dans un monde qui leur avait offert peu d'occasions de le faire. Mais là où Max se contentait de fonctionner dans l'ombre, en veillant à ce que son entourage la considère comme n'étant pas une menace, Eleanor désirait la reconnaissance et l'autorité.

Max a cherché le pouvoir comme moyen d'assurer la sûreté et la sécurité de sa vie, c'était un moyen pour la fin.

Eleanor cherchait le pouvoir parce que c'était dans sa nature de le faire.

Eleanor libéra les mains de Max et s'éloigna d'elle. Frustrée, Eleanor passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux dénoues. « Je l'ai fait, j'ai amenée cette occupation sur nous tous. Je l'ai fait parce que je pensais que cela assurerait la survie de Nassau, que cela préserverait ma position et que cela agrandirait mon entreprise. Mais il n'en a rien été. »

Max secoua la tête. « Tu a toujours su que la civilisation réclamerait cet endroit, tu l'a dit toi-même. Si l'Angleterre n'était pas venu, l'Espagne où une autre nation l'aurait fait. Un endroit comme celui-ci n'a jamais été fait pour durer. Ce que tu à fait à sauvé beaucoup de ceux qui auraient été autrement massacrés dans un raid où autre. »

Elle n'avait pas le temps pour cela. Elle voulait faire comprendre à Max, c'était nécessaire pour s'assurer que Max ne prendrait pas des mesures pour entraver ses plans. Eleanor avait su comprendre ce que Max était devenu dans ce nouveau monde, et elle craignait ce qui arriverait si Max choisissait de se tenir contre elle.

« Ce que je faisais était égoïste. » Cracha Eleanor, de plus en plus impatiente à mesure qu'il n'y avait aucune progression dans la conversation.

Max soupira, attristée et un peu irritée par l'obstination d'Eleanor. « D'accord. Mais où iras-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu espères atteindre une fois que tu auras quitté cet endroit ? »

Eleanor bougea inconfortablement, incertaine de savoir si elle devait divulguer ses véritables motivations. Elle voulait que Max comprenne l'importance de cet acte pour elle. Pour qu'elle saisisse que la simple survie ne suffisait pas pour vivre.

Elle voulait que Max la laisse partir.

« Charles… » Dit doucement Eleanor, en décidant que Max méritait de connaître la vérité. « Grâce à lui, j'ai le moyen de compenser au moins une partie de la destruction que j'ai causé… »

La compréhension brilla enfin dans les yeux de Max. « Donc, c'était toi, alors ? » Elle fit une pause, inclinant la tête pensivement. « Tu l'as libéré ? » Regardant dans les yeux la femme qu'elle avait autrefois aimée avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait en elle, Max connaissait la réponse à cette question avant même qu'Eleanor ne l'exprime.

Eleanor détourna les yeux. Elle n'avait pas la force d'admettre encore une trahison de confiance, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autres solution. « Oui… » Dit-elle doucement. « Et je crois qu'il avait raison… Il aurait été préférable de se tenir contre eux, de se battre pour garder notre liberté et celle de Nassau. Même si elle ne peut pas durer pour toujours, nous aurions pu tenir cet endroit un peu plus longtemps, rendre la reprise beaucoup plus difficile pour eux… » Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Max à nouveau. « Je préférerais un tel résultat plutôt que la moquerie de vie auquel ils veulent me soumettre… »

Max lui donna un sourire triste. « Même si tu te fais tuée ? Cela en vaut-il la peine ? En vaut- _il_ la peine ? »

Peinée, anxieuse et mal à l'aise avec la direction que la conversation avait prise, Eleanor parla rapidement en exhalant son souffle. « Je pense que oui. »

Max hocha la tête solennellement, jouant avec l'un des anneaux de son index droit. Quand ses yeux se levèrent pour rencontrer ceux d'Eleanor, son expression était sérieuse et ferme. « Bien, de quoi as-tu besoin ? »

Eleanor fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Pour quitter cet endroit, de quoi as-tu besoin ? » Interrogea honnêtement Max.

Le visage d'Eleanor s'adoucie. « Mais… tu ne… »

« Dis-le moi et tu l'auras. » La pressa Max. « Ce projet est la course d'un fou. Tu ne pourras pas arrêter ce qui est en train d'arriver, personne ne le peut. Tu vas mourir dans cette entreprise. Le moins que je puisse faire est de veiller à ce que soit pas plus tôt que tard. » Au moment où elle termina, ses yeux étaient embuées d'émotions et de larmes contenues.

L'expression d'Eleanor était désespérée. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Max, elle était encore en train de l'aider. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, pas plus qu'elle ne le méritait. Les yeux humides, Eleanor s'avança vers l'avant pour envelopper Max de ses bras. Elle était désolée pour toute la douleur et toute la souffrance qu'elle avait faite à cette belle femme, désolée de n'avoir jamais pu l'aimer comme elle le méritait. « Merci… » Murmura sourdement Eleanor.

Frottant des cercles apaisant dans le dos d'Eleanor, Max chuchota. « De rien… »

* * *

Eleanor ne savait pas comment Max avait fait, mais elle avait réussi à organiser le départ d'Eleanor. Avec sa position de Madame au lupanar, Max avait une grande variété de connexions et de relations complexes. Eleanor supposait que Max avait en quelque sorte utiliser ces liens pour se procurer à la fois une esquive et un cadre approprié à partir du quel Eleanor pourrait disparaître.

Max n'avait pas présenté son plan en détails, elle lui avait fait seulement promis qu'elle pourrait partir dans un délai de quelques heures. Et qu'il n'y aurait plus le jeune garçon qui gardait sa chambre.

Lorsque Eleanor quitta sa chambre, le garde posté devant sa porte avait disparu. Quand elle se glissa dans les couloirs afin d'atteindre les tunnels, il n'y avait personne pour l'arrêter. Elle se glissa dans les tunnels et dans les couloirs sans incident. Et après avoir étudié les patrouilles des tunnels, elle était en mesure d'éviter d'entrer en contact avec ces gardes-là. Elle fini par s'échapper par la sortie qui menait sur la jungle où elle avait envoyée Vane seulement six semaines auparavant.

 _Que c'est ironique._

Après une randonnée dans la jungle bossue et peu accueillante, Eleanor réussie à trouver son chemin jusqu'à l'endroit désigné par Max où elle avait promis qu'il y aurait une chaloupe sans surveillance.

Maintenant, avec la lune et les étoiles pour seule source de lumière, elle s'y était assise avec les rames serrées dans ses mains. Luttant pour diriger la petite yole à travers l'eau ouverte et rugueuse, elle poussa les rames à travers les vagues vers le côté nord-est de l'île. Max avait informé Eleanor de cet emplacement qu'elle avait gagnée d'une des filles du bordel. La prostituée avec appris que l'un des membres d'équipage que le camp des pirates était situé à seulement quelques miles a l'intérieur d'un grand et décrépit naufrage. Sans cette information, Eleanor aurait perdu des heures, voir des jours, à récurer le côté nord-est de l'île pour repérer un signe de vie.

Elle pria pour que l'implication de Max dans sa fuite ne soit pas découverte et pour que Max ne dévoile pas ses plans à Woodes. Max était une femme intelligente et débrouillarde, elle prendrait certainement des mesures pour assurer sa propre sécurité. Mais la disparition d'Eleanor soulèverait beaucoup de questions non désirées, beaucoup de méfiance, de la colère et des hypothèses. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que Max saurait échapper à cet examen sans à avoir à révéler son enchevêtrement dans cette affaire.

Après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, ses bras commencèrent à crier face à l'effort répétitif qu'il fallu pour manœuvrer la chaloupe peu coopérative. Juste au moment où elle commença à s'inquiéter et à se dire qu'elle avait du manqué le point de repère et aller trop loin, elle le repéra. Là, enveloppé dans l'obscurité à un environ un mile, se dressait la figure sombre d'un navire brigantin, échoué et brisé.

Elle pleura presque de joie à cette découverte.

Elle dirigea la barque vers l'intérieur du rivage. Quand la chaloupe frappa les eaux peu profondes, elle passa finalement ses jambes par-dessus le bois. Les muscles de ses bras tremblaient de soulagement alors qu'elle trébuchait dans les vagues et elle commença à glisser la barque vers le haut de la plage. Haletante et lestée par ses jupes maintenant gorgées d'eau, elle remorqua le petit bateau lourd à travers le sable et jusque dans la couverture qu'était la jungle. Il ne serait pas bon que la chaloupe soit repérée sur la plage avant qu'elle n'ait pu trouvé le campement.

Après avoir utilisé quelques grandes feuilles et des branches pour camoufler la barque, elle s'assit sur un rocher à proximité pour reprendre son souffle. Le vent et la course dans la jungle l'avaient laissée complètement échevelée. Ce que le vent et la broussaille n'avaient pas fait, la mer s'en était chargée. Il y avait des petits morceaux de débris enchevêtrés dans ses cheveux ébouriffés qui avait partiellement échappée à leur retenue. Ses jupes et son châle étaient criblés de petites déchirures et de tâches de saleté. Et ses chaussures et ses jupes était trempées jusqu'aux genoux.

Les plaies et l'épuisement commençaient à l'envahir.

Mais elle se leva encore. Elle essora ses jupes et vida ses chaussures comme elle pouvait avant de serrer le châle autour de ses épaules et de sécuriser ses cheveux indisciplinés sous sa capuche. Avec une respiration stabilisante, elle commença une randonnée précaire en territoire inconnu. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, la couverture de l'obscurité ne durerait pas très longtemps. Marcher dans le campement en plein jour pourrait attirer beaucoup plus d'attention sur elle qu'elle n'en désirait. Elle voulait simplement se glisser dans le camp, savoir où se trouvait Charles, et le convaincre de l'écouter avant qu'il ne se décide à la tuer.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Marchant dans la forêt dans une ligne aussi droite qu'elle pouvait, elle commença à envisager la probabilité de sa disparition prématurée. Charles n'avait jamais été un homme particulièrement indulgent où miséricordieux. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait et était rarement préoccupé par le désagrément que cela pourrait causer à d'autres. Mais il y avait quelques personnes favorisées dont le bien-être était connu pour être placée au-dessus du sien. Elle avait été autrefois l'une d'entre elles, peut-être même la plus convoitée. Mais elle s'était détournée de lui, et avait échangé son amour et sa fidélité contre des rochers et du sable.

Ses transgressions étaient vastes et nombreuses, un fait dont il était peu probable qu'il oublie. Il avait épargné sa vie parce qu'elle l'avait libéré, mais sa bienveillance ne s'étendrait pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il lui avait tout de même promis de mettre fin à sa vie et il était raisonnable de supposer qu'il n'hésiterait pas à donner suite à cette promesse.

Charles Vane était un homme de paroles.

Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il l'écouterait assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse partager avec lui ce qu'elle avait appris. S'il voulait toujours la tuer après cela, ainsi soit-il. Au moins, il aurait l'information dont il aurait besoin pour faire subir aux Anglais toutes sortes d'enfers.

Se déplaçant à travers l'obscurité, Eleanor trébucha maladroitement sur une racine d'arbre. Elle laissa échapper un flot de malédictions véhémentes tandis qu'elle lutta de façon inélégante pour retrouver son équilibre et éviter une chute pure et simple. Sa main faillit s'accrocher à un arbre à proximité, mais elle ne fit que l'effleurer du pouce et tomba vers l'avant dans un tas indigne.

« Merde ! » Grogna-t-elle avec colère sur le sol froissé de la jungle et elle donna des coups de pieds dans les sous-bois pour se relever. Alors qu'elle se redressa et qu'elle repoussait ses cheveux de son visage tout en réajustant son sac, elle repéra quelque chose miroitant plus loin.

Cela ressemblait à un feu. Peut-être le genre qui accompagnait un campement.

Encouragée, elle commença à faire son chemin vers la petite lueur vacillante. Cette fois ses mouvements étaient plus lents et plus prudents. Si c'était vraiment le camp, il ne serait pas bon de se faire prendre en train de les observer dans la forêt.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la source de lumière, il lui apparut qu'en effet il s'agissait d'un feu de camp. Plus près encore, des tentes de fortunes pouvait se voir. Elle faillit pousser un petit cri de grand plaisir et de soulagement en voyant ces dernières. Elle n'avait pas cru qu'elle le trouverait. Une partie d'elle craignait qu'elle allait errer dans l'île pendant des jours et ne rien atteindre. Mais il était là, juste là où il devait être.

Cependant, quelle que soit la joie qu'elle avait ressentie en découvrant le campement, elle disparut avec le rappel de la raison pour lequel elle était venue. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle savait que les informations qu'elle avait étaient précieuses, mais elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit suffisant pour le dissuader de la tuer. Elle ne savait même pas si il aurait suffisamment confiance pour croire que l'information était vrai.

La culpabilité et l'angoisse d'Eleanor concernant ses décisions et sa capture conséquente de Vane devaient être mis de côté. Toujours pragmatique, elle tenta d'étouffer ses regrets et de se concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir. Elle avait besoin de trouver un moyen d'entrer dans le camp et de trouver Charles. Elle s'inquiéterait de ce qu'elle lui dirait plus tard. Ce n'était pas la voie d'action la plus attrayante, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps à rôder autour du camp dans l'ombre, en attendant de se faire attraper.

Essayant de comprendre mieux comment était organisé le camp, Eleanor commença à ramper tranquillement le long des abords du camp. Alors qu'elle longeait le campement, elle entendit deux hommes délibérant sur la création récente de la tente qui servait de lieu de baise. Elle repéra les propriétaires de ses propos brut à douze pieds de l'endroit où elle était accroupie dans la broussaille.

« Je pensais que la nouvelle Madame et toutes ses putains dansaient sur un air anglais, maintenant ? Comment lui as-tu fais accepter de nous donner une putain pour la tente ? » Interrogea le plus corpulent des deux hommes, confus.

Le plus grand secoua la tête. « Elle le fait, et elle ne sait pas que nous avons une de ses filles, ni même que nous sommes ici. Elle va et vient probablement comme le faisait Charlotte. »

Le gros homme fronça les sourcils. « Mais comment est-elle arrivée jusque ici ? Qui lui a dit où nous trouver ? »

« Featherstone à une relation avec une des filles de la Madame, il l'a convaincue de faire défection et de nous informer sur les allées et venues des anglais. »

 _Idelle._

Idelle était une renégate. Eleanor ne l'avait pas vu venir. A la connaissance d'Eleanor, Idelle avait toujours été farouchement loyal envers Max, elles étaient amies. Bien que les sentiments profonds d'inimité d'Idelle envers Mme. Mapleton et la récente réembauche de la vieille harpie par Max, Eleanor pouvait comprendre comment Idelle avait pu être influencée.

Eleanor s'accroupit plus bas dans les broussailles afin d'écouter de plus près.

« Elle nous a envoyée Alice. » Le plus grand s'interrompit et roula des yeux devant le regard de confusion sur le visage de l'homme barraqué. « Alice, le nom de la prostituée dans la tente est Alice. » Clarifia-t-il.

Son compagnon acquiesça et lui fit signe de continuer à expliquer. Légèrement exaspéré, le grand homme continua. « Alice est une sorte d'entre-deux. Featherstone l'a payé pour qu'elle vienne ici et qu'elle fournisse des informations quand Featherstone ne peut pas le faire lui-même. »

Encore une fois, le gros homme fronça les sourcils. « Alors ça ne dérange pas que cette Alice reste ? N'est-elle pas attendue au bordel ? »

Le grand homme haussa les épaules. « Apparemment, Alice n'est pas très friande de la Madame, alors ça ne l'a pas trop dérangée de ne pas y retourner. En plus, elle est la seule putain à des miles à la ronde. J'imagine qu'elle pense que cela signifie qu'il y a plus de pièces de monnaies à gagner ici, nettement plus maintenant qu'elle n'a plus a donné la moitié de ses gains à la Madame. »

Le gros homme sourit. « Elle n'a pas tort à ce sujet. »

Le grand acquiesça et se mit à rire de concert. « Non, elle n'a vraiment pas tort. » Il tapa une main sur l'épaule du gros avec une affection fraternelle. « Qu'en dis-tu, mon pote ? Faut-il laisser seule la petite tarte gourmande pour lequel on paye ? »

Leur rire aboyant et leurs bouffonneries salaces continuèrent alors qu'ils erraient dans la direction de ce que Eleanor supposait être la tente de baise.

« Les hommes. » Murmura Eleanor en secouant la tête.

Alors qu'elle commença à bouger, une aperçut une silhouette douloureusement familière marché à travers la zone ouverte devant elle.

 _Charles._

Sa poitrine se serra. Elle cessa de bouger, et manqua de respirer. C'était cela. C'était ce flash dans le temps qui déciderait à la fois de son sort et de celui de Nassau. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait dire où qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire pour le convaincre de l'entendre, mais elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas revenir en arrière maintenant. Pour rien.

Elle regarda silencieusement Charles approché un autre membre d'équipage qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui était assis sur le sol contre un gros rocher. Charles s'accroupi devant l'homme et ils commencèrent à discuter de quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre exactement ce qui était dit à cette distance, mais elle ne pouvait dire si l'homme recevait une sorte d'instruction où un blâme. Après un moment où deux, l'homme d'équipage hocha vigoureusement la tête, brouillé, et se précipita loin dans la direction opposée. Charles se leva et se retourna, et piétina l'herbe sous ses pieds en se dirigeant vers une tente à proximité. Il disparut dans les plis de la tente quelques secondes plus tard.

Eleanor ravala la sensation de malaise dans sa gorge. Son esprit continuait de clignoter, revenant à l'angoisse et la colère qu'elle avait vue dans son visage quand il avait promis de la tuer. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce regard à nouveau. Ce regard l'avait forcée à revivre la destruction qu'elle avait commise. Cela l'avait contrainte de reconnaître qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné une seule raison de douter de ses sentiments envers elle, pas une fois, et pourtant elle les avait mis en doute. Pourtant, elle l'avait mis de côté et laisser pour mort.

Elle se secoua mentalement hors de cette ligne de pensées et se gronda pour s'être perdue dans un tel processus de pensées futiles. On ne pouvait changer ce qui avait été fait, elle ne pouvait pas reprendre tout ce qu'elle avait dit où fait. Il n'y avait pas de point assez fort pour dire à quel point elle l'aurait désiré.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant, c'était aller de l'avant. Elle ne cherchait pas le pardon ni l'absolution, elle savait qu'elle était bien au-delà de ce rachat. Ce qu'elle cherchait maintenant était simplement une pommade, un baume pour soulager sa propre culpabilité et son propre désespoir. Eleanor savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas sauver Nassau de la civilisation, que Max avait raison, au final il n'y aurait pas d'arrêt contre l'édification de Nassau. Mais elle pouvait damner et bien prolonger cette transition, s'assurer que le cœur de Nassau reste intact pendant un peu plus longtemps. Elle ferait en sorte que les Anglais ait encore quelque chose à craindre, une raison d'hésiter.

C'était une entreprise vouée à l'échec, mais elle y mourrait volontiers. Elle avait finalement compris ce que Charles avait voulu. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas accepter la notion de la soumission de la couronne. Vivre sous la dictature d'un autre, c'était ne pas vivre du tout. Il n'y avait pas de liberté dans cela, pas de capacité à diriger où à être indépendant. Cela exigeait l'obéissance absolue et l'assimilation transparente.

Eleanor n'était ni obéissante, ni assimilatrice, et elle ne voulait pas le devenir.

… _Plus jamais je ne redeviendrais esclave. Et comme je suis libre, je revendique par la présente la même chose pour Nassau. Elle est libre aujourd'hui, et aussi longtemps que j'aurais un souffle de vie, elle restera libre._

Elle ferma les yeux face à la mémoire soudaine d'une autre des déclarations intransigeantes de Charles. Sa voix était un écho constant dans son esprit, colorant chacune de ses décisions quotidiennes, compromettant tout ce à quoi elle pensait. L'homme lui-même avait été coincé jusqu'à présent sous sa peau et essayer de l'y enlever n'avait servi à rien si ce n'est la laissée balafrée et sanglante. Elle avait essayé de le couper d'elle plus d'une fois et à chaque fois cela lui avait laissé le sentiment de ne plus être entière. Il était autant une partie d'elle que son sang et ses os. Il n'y avait pas à la combattre, sans nier la réalité des marques qu'ils avaient laissées sur la vie des autres.

Mais elle était têtue et elle lui avait fait vivre l'enfer d'un coup de feu.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés était en ruines, donc bien au-delà du sauvetage où de la réparation que la simple pensée d'essayer laissé un sentiment étranglant et écrasant en elle. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance, qu'était partis les jours où il l'a regardait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la chaleur. Ses actes s'en étaient assurés.

Malgré la souffrance que cette compréhension lui causait, elle se dit que c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix si ce n'est se réconcilier avec. C'était le seul moyen d'y arriver, de faire ce qui devait être fait. S'endurcissant contre le chagrin qu'elle était sûre que cela compliquerait cette tâche, elle se prépara à sortir du sous-bois.

Il y avait trop de membres d'équipages autour d'elle pour qu'elle ait la moindre chance de se glisser dans le camp en passant inaperçue. Alors elle poussa clairement les feuilles et les branches, se redressa et se mit à marcher dans le campement comme si celui-ci lui appartenait.

Elle pria pour que personne ne la reconnaisse, espérant désespérément qu'ils supposeraient tout simplement qu'elle avait une sorte d'affaires ici.

Elle n'alla pas très loin avant qu'une vois ne retentit derrière elle. « Hey, toi ! »

Elle essaya de l'ignorer, prétendant ne pas avoir entendu celui qui venait de parler. Mais la voix persista, déterminée à avoir son attention. Comme elle continuait de marcher, une main ferme saisit son poignet et elle cessa tout mouvement. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se tourna pour faire face à son agresseur avec une confusion feinte plâtré sur ses traits.

« Qui diable est-tu ? » Aboya le troglodyte grand et presque édenté.

Elle reconnu cet homme comme l'un des patrons occasionnels de la taverne, mais à sa connaissance il n'avait pas été précédemment affilié à Rackham, Charles où Flint. Ce qui voulait dire que les discours incitant de Billy et l'infamie de Silver pourraient en effet recruter de plus en plus de recrues. C'était une information pertinente, une information qu'elle rangea tout de suite loin.

Prenant le ton le plus doux et le plus docile dont elle était capable, Eleanor communiqua confusément. « Excusez-moi ? » La panique augmentait le mal-être dans sa poitrine, mais son visage resta impassible. La question ne visait qu'à lui accorder un moment supplémentaire pour trouver une excuse justifiant sa présence ici. Quoi qu'elle allait dire, elle savait qu'elle ferait mieux de le dire rapidement si elle voulait garder un quelconque espoir de dissiper cette situation avant que quelqu'un ne remarque l'agitation et ne la reconnaisse.

La merveille édentée resserra son emprise sur son poignet et bouillonna. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es qui, putain ? » Après l'avoir regardé d'un peu plus près, il ajouta. « Tu à un air terriblement familier… »

Elle dit la seule chose qui lui passa par l'esprit qui aurait du sens. « Idelle m'a envoyée ! »

Le gros lourdaud fronça les sourcils et se mit à la regarder d'un air réfléchi. « Fille de Featherstone ? » Demanda-t-il.

Eleanor hocha la tête.

Il continua à froncer les sourcils et sembla considérer cette possibilité plus longuement. Mais il semblait trouver quelque chose d'agréable dans sa déclaration. Il commença à lorgner sur elle. « Alors tu te dirige dans la mauvaise direction, fillette, la tente pour baiser est dans cette direction. » Dit-il, pointant la tente de fortune terne dans le sens opposé de l'endroit où elle se dirigeait.

 _Crétin de singe._

Eleanor secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas ici pour cela, Alice est là pour ça. Je suis ici pour le capitaine Vane… » Risqua-t-elle.

Les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent. « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux à notre bon capitaine, alors, hein ? » Demanda-t-il avec scepticisme.

Eleanor ravala la peur qui passa avec sa question. Elle répondit comme si la réponse à cette question était évidente. « Eh bien, je suis censée être un cadeau, bien sur. »

 _Dieu, c'est tellement dégradant._

« Un cadeau ? » Sonda-t-il douteusement.

Elle hocha la tête et haussa un sourcil en regardant le poing charnu encore serré autour de son poignet. « Oui, un cadeau. Le genre baisable, vous comprenez ? » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Il rit et secoua la tête. « Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec notre jolie petite Alice ? Elle n'est pas un cadeau suffisant ? »

Eleanor roula des yeux, sa peur lentement remplacée par sa perte de patience face à l'interrogatoire du primate. Elle élabora le mensonge. « Alice ne devait pas être un cadeau, elle était censée être une informatrice. Mais elle a perdu son utilité dans ce rôle puisqu'elle était censée rentrer il y a des jours. Au lieu de cela, elle a choisi de persister et de remplir ses poches avec les pièces de votre équipage. Son absence prolongée à rendu impossible pour elle de revenir sans lever des questions sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Je suis ici pour informer le capitaine Vane que Alice ne doit plus revenir au bordel et que l'équipage peut la garder. Je suis offert au capitaine Vane en titre de compensation pour la continuité de la sécurité et de l'entretien d'Alice. »

Elle regarda le sillon de son front et espéra que sa capacité cérébrale n'était pas plus évoluée que son extérieur primitif. Sûrement qu'une telle explication le pousserait au moins à considérer la possibilité qu'elle disait la vérité.

Après l'avoir scrutée un moment, il souffla finalement un soupir frustré. « Hum, bien, très bien. » Il tira sur le poignet qu'il tenait toujours et commença à la traîner vers la tente où Charles avait précédemment entré.

Ce n'était pas la réunion qu'elle avait imaginé. Ce lourdaud maladroit compliquait tout. « Je pouvais le faire sans être malmenée. » Siffla-t-elle. « C'est tout à fait inutile. »

Il grogna et continua son exploitation forestière bovine, remorquant la forme réticente derrière lui.

 _Remarquable…_

Ils sont arrivés à un arrêt brusque juste à l'extérieur de la tente de Charles, et la motte robuste l'a tira en avant pour rajuster sa poigne sur son poignet.

« Capitaine ? » Appela-t-il, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour entrer dans la tente.

Un bruissement se fit entendre derrière l'enceinte, mais il n'y eu aucune réponse.

 _Typique._

« Capitaine, j'ai une femme ici, une amie d'Idelle dit-elle. Elle dit qu'elle à des mots et un con bien mûre pour vous ! » Expliqua-t-il en regardant vers le bas allégrement à la femme irritée dans sa main.

Eleanor ne put rien faire contre la lueur cinglante qui entacha ses traits à ses mots. « Abruti de bâtard… » Murmura-t-elle. Il eut une forte secousse et quelque peu douloureuse de son bras en réponse à son insolent commentaire, mais il ne dit rien.

Une malédiction exacerbée se fit entre dans les limites de la tente. « Jésus ! » Aboya Charles. « Si elle continue d'envoyer des putes ici, toute cette saloperie d'île va savoir que nous sommes ici. » Il y eut un moment de silence suivi par quelques autres sons de bruissement. Puis sa voix rauque retentit à nouveau avec un acquiescement irrité. « Envoie la garce ici. »

Le neanderthal envoya à Eleanor un sourire déplorable.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se caler avant qu'il ne libère son poignet et qu'il la poussa solidement sur ses épaules, la faisant trébucher à travers la tente où le rabat se balançait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ey mes amis :D Voici le chapitre 5 traduit, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! D'autres traductions viendront, même si je ne sais pas si cela intéresse quelqu'un X)**

 **J'ai particulièrement aimée ce chapitre... pour des raisons qui vous sembleront évidente une fois lu XD**

 **Je rappelle que je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fic, toute l'histoire appartient à la brillante DarkObsessions que je remercie toujours d'avoir accepté que je traduise ses textes.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous :D**

 **Roza-Maria.**

* * *

Elle trébucha dans sa tente et se redressa rapidement, ses yeux se dardant autour d'elle avant de le trouver debout dans l'espace devant elle, lui tournant le dos. Apparemment indifférent à son arrivée, il continua de se rincer les mains et les avant-bras dans un petit lavabo qui était posé au sommet d'un vieux coffre de campagne battu. Sa chemise et ses deux pistolets à canon à silex gisaient en tas sur sa gauche.

Toute la chambre sentait son odeur, la fumée des armes à feu, les cigares et ce quelque chose de subtil et d'unique qui était sien. Sa gorge était serrée. Un nœud étroit s'était recroquevillé dans le creux de son estomac et son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine, laissant en elle un sentiment engourdi et confus.

« Charles… » Respira-t-elle.

Il lui fallu un moment pour réaliser que la voix qui avait parlé était la sienne. Le nom avait jailli spontanément de ses lèvres sans raison où consentement conscient. Maintenant, elle regarda son corps se tendre à son énonciation. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il avait reconnu le son de sa voix.

Sa tête se tourna lentement et légèrement vers la gauche, mais il ne la regarda pas directement, ne se tourna pas pour lui faire face. Seul le profil partiel de son visage était visible par-dessus la courbe de son épaule, mais elle pouvait voir les muscles de sa mâchoire se serrer. Elle sentait la tension dans son corps presque comme si c'était la sienne.

Pendant un instant, le monde resta immobile. Elle ne respirait pas, ne pouvait rien entendre si ce n'est le rythme des battements de son sang dans ses oreilles. Il se retourna lentement et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Peu importe les mots qu'elle avait l'intention de dire, ils disparurent à la vue de ses yeux.

La brume du moment fut brisé avec le grondement rauque de sa voix, basse et mêlée à des promesses de mort. « Je t'avais prévenu… » Respira-t-il. « Tu n'aurais jamais du venir ici… »

Ses yeux suivirent sa main qui avait dérivé vers le poignard à sa hanche.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse penser à répondre, il avait déjà franchi rapidement la distance entre eux. Il bougeait avec une telle grâce sauvage, belle et mortelle à la fois. Elle avait oubliée avec quelle rapidité il pouvait se déplacer, comment il le faisait sans que cela ne lui semble lui coûter le moindre effort.

« Charles… » Commença-t-elle, mais ses paroles furent coupées quand son corps pris contact avec le sien. L'impact l'ébranla, lui faisait perdre légèrement l'équilibre et fit que son manteau glissa de ses épaules et tomba dans le sable. Il profita de sa brève instabilité une de ses mains s'enfonça dans ses cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière tandis que l'autre appuya le bord tranchant de la lame sur sa gorge. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques pouces d'elle, la fureur brûlant dans ses yeux cobalt.

Elle ne bougeait pas, respirant à peine avec la tête penchée ainsi sur le côté. Il étudiait son visage comme si il pouvait trouver des réponses dedans. Elle déglutit délicatement et fit une tentative pour expliquer ses motivations. « Je suis venu ici en sachant que tu n'avais aucune raison de me faire confiance, en sachant que tu allais probablement me tuer avant d'accepter tout ce que j'ai à offrir… »

« Et pourtant tu es ici… » Déclara-t-il, sa voix étant à la fois menaçante et interrogatrice.

Aciérant sa détermination, elle se résigna à ce à ce qui serait certainement sa mort. Elle ferma les yeux contre le bien propre de ses émotions mal traitées et parla doucement, à peine un murmure. « Je t'offre mon allégeance. »

La colère éclata à travers lui. Le poignard s'enfonça un peu plus fort contre sa gorge, en tirant un filet de sang. Le petit ruisseau rouge contrasta nettement contre sa peau d'albâtre.

« Ton allégeance ? » Grogna-t-il et ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement. « Ta fidélité ne vaut rien ! »

« Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste ! » Siffla-t-elle, permettant à une lueur de son propre ressentiment de remonter à la surface en réponse à cet affront. « J'ai des informations concernant Woodes Rogers. Je suis au courant de ses plans, ses avantages et ses faiblesses. Tout cela. »

Il eut un rire amer et acerbe, ses paroles suivantes jetée sardoniquement « Et je me demande comment tu a réussi à le convaincre de partager autant. » De son ton et de la manière dont il l'a scrutait, il était clair que Charles suggérait qu'elle avait utilisé plus que son intelligence vif et son charme simple pour encourager la confiance de Woodes.

Il insinuait qu'elle l'avait baisé.

Malgré le fait qu'il y avait du vrai dans cette accusation, elle se retrouva offensée par la rapidité avec laquelle il avait supposé qu'elle avait utilisé son corps comme une monnaie d'échange. Elle avait couché avec Rogers, oui, mais pas dans l'intention de le tromper. Elle avait été juste assez désespérée pour se convaincre ainsi qu'elle était plus qu'une simple misérable traîtresse. Elle avait voulu se prouver à elle-même et à Woodes que l'amour et la fidélité n'étaient pas des concepts qui était étrangers à cette nouvelle version d'elle-même.

Elle avait essayé de persuader son cœur avide d'entendre raison.

Non pas que cela l'avait aidée. En dépit de tous ses efforts, son cœur était toujours un traître cruel et impénitent à son esprit. Le petit orgue doucereux était encore désespérément déterminé à se languir après tout ce qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir.

Il est vrai qu'elle avait souvent utilisé le sexe comme une sortie pour la frustration ou pour transmettre une émotion qu'elle avait du mal à exprimer, mais elle n'avait jamais échangé le sexe contre le profit. C'était à la fois dégradant et exaspérant de voir que Charles l'accusait de cela. Elle avait passé toute une vie à chercher à grimper grâce à l'ingéniosité, à l'intelligence et à la ténacité. Utiliser le sexe de la manière qu'il suggérait aurait seulement dépréciée et diminuée ses efforts pour être considérée comme plus que la femelle inefficace que la plupart attendaient qu'elle soit.

Lui lançant un regard furieux et méprisant, elle oublia temporairement la raison pour laquelle elle était venue ici alors qu'un feu consumant montait en elle, feu qu'il avait attisé dans ses mots. Elle n'avait jamais été une femme terriblement patiente où tempérée et il avait toujours l'air de savoir exactement sur quels boutons appuyer pour déclencher une réaction. C'était un talent phénoménale, un qu'elle soupçonnait qu'il avait toujours aimé utiliser.

« Dis-moi que je me trompes. » Contesta-t-il d'une voix venimeuse.

Ses yeux se plissèrent. Elle aurait voulu mentir, pour pouvoir lui dire qu'il racontait des conneries et qu'il ne savait rien d'elle. Mais cela n'aurait pas été vrai il l'a connaissait trop bien. Apparemment assez bien pour savoir qu'elle avait bel et bien couché avec Rogers. Il avait mal interprété le contexte et le raisonnement pour cette rencontre, mais pas le fait que cela s'était produit.

Il prit son silence comme la confirmation qu'il était, et le coin de sa bouche se rétracta en un ricanement. « C'est bien ce que je me disais… »

Cela ne lui apporterait rien de bon de nier, donc au lieu de cela elle se contenta d'un bouillant : « Va te faire foutre, Charles. »

Son emprise dans ses cheveux se serra et il tira encore sa tête en arrière, exposant un peu plus son cou et la faisant trébucher en arrière. Ses mains saisirent instinctivement ses avant-bras pour essayer de se rattraper. Il suivit ses pas en arrière, marchant vers elle et glissant sa cuisse entre ses jambes dans une tentative de garder leur équilibre. Il était si proche maintenant qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Si ce n'était la lame pressée contre sa gorge et la fureur dans ses yeux, elle aurait pu attribuer un contexte entièrement différent à cette rencontre.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, ses mots glissant à travers ses dents serrées. « Je pourrais te tuer… »

« Tu pourrais. » Grinça-t-elle en accord ferme.

« Tu le mériterais. » Grogna-t-il.

Son visage s'adoucit légèrement avec la vérité de ses paroles, avec le poids de la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait toujours. Il n'avait pas tort. L'indignation que son accusation aiguillonnante l'avait incitée à vaciller légèrement. Son but dans cet endroit avec une fois de plus commencé à saigner à cause de sa fierté et par une brume rouge de colère.

Un instant plus tôt, elle était furieuse. Maintenant, il avait tout, mais il l'a désarmait, l'a forçant à se rappeler le pire de ses trahisons et la culpabilité qui avait suivi.

 _J'avais espéré partager l'amour avec toi, ce qui aurait rendu tout cela impensable…_

Ses mots résonnaient dans son esprit et sa poitrine se serra. Elle regarda l'inimitié de ses yeux et déplora les souffrances qu'elle lui avait causées. Elle avait compris que la rage pouvait être un mécanisme de défense efficace parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était préférable à la douleur, c'était souvent la tactique d'approche qu'elle choisissait.

Et l'état d'esprit de Charles n'était pas différent à cet égard, il était tout aussi enclin à l'acerbité et à la brutalité qu'elle ne l'était. Cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangée parce qu'elle comprenait la nécessiter d'éviter les expressions de faiblesse en public, la colère était une alternative viable à la divulgation de sa vulnérabilité. Habituellement, sa colère serait montée également, suivi rapidement par une altercation féroce où par du sexe fervent, parfois les deux. Et cette méthode leur avait toujours très bien convenu à tout les deux, même elle n'avait pas été toujours la plus saine ni la plus productif.

Mais ceci était différent, c'était plus que leurs petites disputes mesquines. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé de la façon dont il l'a regardait maintenant. Elle lui avait fait du mal par le passé, mais jamais il ne lui avait donné un regard si plein de misère et de violence. Elle ne savait que trop bien que ce genre de rage ne pouvait être portée que par du chagrin. C'était une amertume qui menaçait de vous étouffer et de vous consommer, de polluer et de défigurez tout ce que vous étiez. Mêlé à la douleur, ce genre de colère pouvait vous tirer loin de tout ce que vous étiez, prenant pièce après pièce jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus rien de reconnaissable en vous.

Elle le savait parce qu'elle avait ressentie elle-même elle avait admis que cette même émotion acrimonieuse avait dominé son existence après la mort de son père.

Et cela l'avait conduit à certaines décisions les plus regrettables de sa vie.

Savoir qu'elle était celle qui avait provoqué cet état si profond d'angoisse livide chez lui l'a laissait la mort dans l'âme et contrite. Elle ne souhaitait pas un destin aussi déplorable à Charles.

Avec cette pensée, elle fut soudainement frappée par l'envie irrationnelle de réconforter l'homme furieux devant elle. Bien sur, la notion était ridicule, étant donné qu'il tenait aujourd'hui son destin entre ses mains. Avec un simple mouvement de poignet, il pouvait éteindre à la fois sa vie et les chances de Nassau à s'élever au-dessus de ses circonstances. Elle avait compris qu'il rejetterait probablement toute tentative pour le consoler où le calmer, mais l'envie de le faire était néanmoins présente.

Sans y pensée, ses doigts montèrent afin d'encercler doucement le poignet de la main qui tenait toujours le poignard contre sa gorge.

« Je… » Son ton et son expression devinrent plus doux. Son pouce glissa doucement d'avant en arrière sur le dos de sa main, comme si elle cautionnait la décision qu'il allait finir par prendre. Elle regardait quelque chose de semblable à de la douleur et un scintillement de surprise passa sur ses traits un instant avant qu'il ne change son expression en quelque chose de plus neutre.

Il tenait toujours le poignard contre sa gorge, mais la pression diminua légèrement. Avec un soupir indigné, il relâcha son emprise sur ses cheveux et déplaça sa main brusquement vers le côté de sa mâchoire. Elle déglutit et regarda ses yeux s'égarer sur sa bouche, son esprit évoquant involontairement des images d'une nature moins pieuse.

Il ne leva pas les yeux de sa bouche lorsqu'il parla. Sa voix était un peu apathique et sombre. « Je t'avais dit comment ça se finirait… » Les sourcils froncés, il bougea son pouce pour tracer une ligne sur sa lèvre inférieure. « Je t'avais prévenu, il ne fallait pas revenir… »

Elle hocha doucement la tête et il leva ses yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Il trouva dans son regard nu quelques émotions indéterminées qu'il ne parvint pas tout à fait à identifier.

Sa main libre est venue se poser au sommet de la main qui creusait sa mâchoire. « Je sais… Mais je suis venu de toute façon. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Il grogna, sa lèvre se secouant avec dégoût et colère alors qu'il tira sa main libre de la couverture des siennes. En l'appuyant sur la table voisine, il saisit son menton et la regarda. L'intimité de son geste avait donné lieu à des sentiments plus doux qu'il entretenait encore pour elle. Il sentait remué un désir en lui, qui lui était beaucoup trop familier, beaucoup trop facile pour le confort. Il le laissa soudainement bien trop conscient de la proximité de leurs corps.

Il était pathétique.

Il était tellement en colère contre lui-même, contre elle, contre tout. Même à cet instant, elle maintenait toujours une emprise ferme sur les fragments en lambeaux de son âme et il ne lui semblait pas qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Il ne gérait pas bien l'impuissance, il ne l'avait jamais fait. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait compris Eleanor si bien, elle était tout aussi réticente que lui à souffrir d'infirmité. Ce manque méprisable de domination sur son propre psychisme était ridicule, cette flamme apparemment inextinguible d'affection à la fois déconcertante et exaspérante.

C'était peut-être l'angoisse qu'il sentait chez elle, où peut-être sa conformité apparente avec la perspective de la mort mais en sachant qu'elle avait plus que méritée son sort, il se trouvait réticent à faire ça. Il savait qu'il pouvait, qu'il était capable de l'acte physique lui-même, mais peu importe qu'il sache ceci, cela ne l'aidait en rien à conduire sa main.

Il était stupide et faible et il se détestait pour cela. Cette femme était un poison, le fléau de son existence. Elle avait fait déjà fait ses preuves en tant que son vice le plus puissant, son talon d'Achille, et il était pourtant encore obligé de l'épargner.

Il lutta contre cela, lutta contre lui-même pour se forcer à finir ce qu'il avait commencé. « Tu es un poison ! » Bouilla-t-il, se penchant sur elle afin de réappliquer la pression précédente de la lame. Il ne savait pas si il essayait de se convaincre lui-même où de convaincre Eleanor de la véracité de sa déclaration.

Elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine de savoir comment réagir, surtout parce que cela n'était pas tout à fait faux. Il se sentait comme si tout ce qu'elle avait touchée était devenu un tas de déchets où il s'y était allongé et ainsi, elle supposait que la comparaison n'était pas complètement inexacte.

Donc, elle ne dit rien, le regardant tout simplement bouillonner et brûler au-dessus d'elle.

Sa cuisse était pressée entre ses jambes, le poids de son corps gardait le sien épinglé contre la table. Cela la ramenait douloureusement à des rencontres beaucoup plus agréables. Le bas de son dos s'enfonçait dans le bord de la table et elle ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer la rigidité familière de son aine contre son bas-ventre. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas entièrement inaffecté par la proximité de leur interaction.

Mais il semblait avoir l'intention d'ignorer avec véhémence cet aspect particulier de leur échange. Et si il n'allait pas le reconnaître, elle ne le ferait pas non plus. Il y avait des choses plus importantes à faire de toute façon.

« Je sais que tu n'a aucune raison de me faire confiance. » Déclara-t-elle aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait. Ils pourraient faire face à leurs problèmes personnels plus tard, mais pour l'instant elle avait besoin qu'il l'écoute, qu'il comprenne ce qui était en jeu. « Mais je suis venu ici ce soir parce que ce que j'ai offrir à bien plus de valeur que ma vie… Ce que j'ai offrir pourrait causer d'importants dégâts matériels aux Anglais, peut-être même les amener à réévaluer leur position sur l'île. »

Il avait toujours l'air en colère, mais maintenant il y avait aussi une lueur d'intérêt sceptique sur son visage.

Il avait cru en ce qu'elle avait dit dans les donjons du fort, qu'elle avait réalisé que les Anglais forcerait Nassau à se métamorphoser fatalement, dépouillant l'île de tous et de tout de ce qui en avait fait un tel endroit remarquable. Il imaginait que, avec cette prise de conscience, était venue la réalisation qu'ils ne lui permettraient jamais d'obtenir la moindre mesure significative de pouvoir où d'autonomie.

Si ce pouvoir et cette autonomie avait été menacée, si elle était finalement venue à comprendre tout ce que la légitimité entraînerait, cela expliquerait son brusque changement de cœur. Cela expliquerait son désir de vouloir jouer les informateurs pour les rebelles, ceux-là mêmes qu'elle a essayé d'écraser.

Il comprenait trop bien que Eleanor n'était pas une femme qui pouvait rester tranquille où du moins pas pour longtemps. Le respect des restrictions et des règlements des autres n'avait jamais été son fort. En fait, il lui avait souvent semblé qu'elle avait la satisfaction significative de toujours agir en opposition directe à ce qu'on se serait attendu d'elle un trait qu'il avait toujours trouvé aussi attirant qu'infiniment agaçant.

Il avait toujours su qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se satisfaire où être subjuguée par une simple existence, et il l'aimait pour cela. Il avait essayé de lui faire voir la subversion que les Anglais apporterait à cet endroit, que leur notion de légitimité était unilatérale et arbitraire, exigeant le respect inconditionnel et de la cohésion sans indemnité équitable. Il y avait essayé de lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun terrain d'entente, aucune façon pour que la civilisation et Nassau puissent survivre. Mais elle avait été si désespérée de sauver ce lieu, de sauver un morceau de la vie qu'elle avait passé deux décennies à bâtir. Aveuglée par l'ambition et la notion fictive d'une colonisation pacifique, elle avait commencé à courir derrière un rêve inaccessible.

Il n'avait pas été en mesure de la retenir, n'avait pas pu lui faire comprendre tout ce que les Anglais entraînerait avec eux. Et par conséquent, elle l'avait trahi, le condamnant à mourir pour ses péchés et ses ambitions.

Mais elle avait changé de route et l'avait libéré, risquant à la fois sa propre liberté et sa vie pour le voir délié. Elle avait affirmé l'avoir fait dans une tentative de sauver de Nassau de la peste Anglaise, un raisonnement qui n'aurait du sens que si elle avait finalement réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour elle parmi les civilisés, du moins aucun qui ne s'étende au-delà de l'exemplification de sa féminité.

C'était un fait qu'il avait essayé de la convaincre dès le début. Les Anglais n'avaient rien apporté si ce n'est les chaînes, de fausses promesses et de l'hypocrisie.

La partie la plus irritante de tout cela était que si il mettait ses propres sentiments envers cette femme de côté, ce qu'elle lui disait était à considérer, donnant des circonstances atténuantes à Eleanor et avec sa nature insoumise, il y avait de bonne chance qu'elle lui dise la vérité.

Et si elle lui disait la vérité, il serait idiot de ne pas essayer de tirer parti de toutes les informations qu'elle avait acquises. Mais même si lui-même reconnaissait les avantages potentiels d'une telle alliance, il hésita.

Cette femme était comme une infection, une maladie qui rampait à même son sang. Elle avait déjà pris tellement de lui si il l'épargnait maintenant, comment pourrait-il être certain qu'elle ne trouverait pas un moyen de contaminer le peu qu'il lui restait ?

Il ne pouvait pas, vraiment pas.

Mais il ne pouvait pas risquer de refuser cette information et de perdre Nassau non plus.

Seuls quelques secondes durent passer, mais pour Eleanor, son silence semblait durer depuis une éternité. Léchant ses lèvres sèches, elle essaya à nouveau de le faire coopérer. « L'édification de Nassau est plus qu'une extermination de ceux qui veulent se soumettre à la primauté Anglaise. Son émancipation est tout ce qui compte maintenant. » Elle fit une pause pour étudier son visage. « Laisse-moi t'aider… »

Il plissa les yeux. « Ne m'as-tu pas déjà assez aidé ? » Rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, une touche d'irritation entachant son ton. « Assez, Charles, tu sais aussi bien que moi que les Anglais sont plus nombreux que vous, ils sont dix pour un. Ils ont des navires plus fins, de l'artillerie supérieure et le soutien financier d'un roi. Ils détiennent sur vous un avantage distinct… Ce que je te propose est de gagner un certain avantage de votre côté. Je peux vous donner des chiffres, des stratagèmes, des noms et la raison pour laquelle Woodes est si pressé de prendre cet endroit. » Son expression était teintée d'une farouche détermination, et la résolution et la passion brillait dans ses yeux. « Je peux te donner tout cela… Avec cela, vous pouvez leur donnez une faiblesse, une raison de réévaluer la valeur de cet endroit. »

Ses mots représentaient un attrait remarquable et cela ne servit qu'à l'agacer davantage. Avec un grognement irrité, il cracha. « Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêchera de te tuer une fois que tu m'auras donné toutes ces choses ? ».

Elle tressaillit presque. Elle avait déjà considéré cette possibilité, la trouvant raisonnablement probable, mais cela valait le risque. Ce n'était pas le résultat qu'elle espérait, mais elle pourrait l'accepter si cela signifiait qu'il prenait ses mots comme une vérité et qu'il jurait d'agir sur leurs bases.

Elle respira profondément et croisa son regard avec une conviction inébranlable. « Rien. »

Il haussa un sourcil et siffla. « Alors, tu n'es qu'une imbécile. »

Elle eut un haussement d'épaules indifférent. « Cela importe peu maintenant, avec ma défection, je suis probablement une femme morte. Que tu prennes les informations en me permettant de t'aider où que tu les prennes en me tuant… de toute manière, Nassau en tirera les bénéfices. »

Il serra les dents. Il détestait toujours quand elle avait raison. Il était à moitié tenter de lui refuser sa chance de lui révéler ses secrets, simplement pour l'emmerder. Mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de cela, il souffla et secoua la tête avec une résignation réticente. « Je ne t'offre aucune garanties que tes secrets t'épargnera. » Grogna-t-il. La lame n'avait toujours pas quitté la courbe de sa gorge, malgré sa volonté supposée de coopérer.

« Je n'attendais aucune garantie. » Sa bouche se leva en une sorte de triste sourire acide, et ses yeux suivirent instinctivement le mouvement.

Alors qu'elle observa ses yeux dériver vers la courbure de ses lèvres, il lui vint à l'esprit que cela pouvait bien être la dernière fois qu'elle était si près de lui. Cette pensée la peina plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle avait des regrets, qu'elle comprenait ce qu'elle avait perdu et ce qu'elle avait pris de lui dans le processus. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pourrait lui rendre, il s'agissait d'une chose d'une valeur inestimable, et il avait le droit de la haïr pour cela.

Mais afficher une nature aussi larmoyante n'avait jamais été facile pour elle. Elle n'était pas de celles qui pleuraient où qui s'évanouissaient, où qui mendiaient. Peut-être avait-elle trop d'orgueil, où peut-être était-elle simplement trop lasse pour croire qu'une telle conduite ferait la moindre différence. Peu importe, elle n'était pas au point de déverser tout ce qu'elle avait au fond d'elle et d'attendre la décimation.

Si cela devait être vraiment leurs derniers moments dans une telle contiguïté, elle ne voulait pas les passer comme ça. A ce stade, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Sa vie était déjà sienne, devrait-il choisir de la prendre. Mais il avait accepté de l'entendre sur ce qu'elle avait dire, donc il était peu probable qu'il l'a tue sans avoir d'abord pris connaissance des secrets qu'elle détenait encore.

Donc… Putain.

Sa main libre se glissa entre eux, se déplaçant lentement jusqu'à la forme dure juste sous le tissu de son pantalon. Son mouvement était un peu hésitant et prudent, mais stable.

Comme sa paume glissait sur lui, son regard revint sur le sien. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la surprise passa dans son regard le temps d'une seconde, avant que sa bouche forme une ligne mince, ses yeux se rétrécissant. La main qui saisissait son menton se tourna vers le bas pour saisir le poignet de sa main baladeuse.

Son expression était un peu difficile à lire, il n'était pas certain que le regard dans ses yeux fût une question où une demande.

Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit. C'était une tactique qu'elle avait souvent utilisée contre lui dans le passé. Le sexe était un mécanisme à multiples facettes pour Eleanor. Il savait qu'elle l'utilisait pour le plaisir et la distraction, où comme une simple façon d'évacuer sa frustration parfois pour éviter d'avoir des conversations qui la mettaient mal à l'aise, et d'autres fois pour transmettre des émotions où des sentiments sur lequel elle était incapable de mettre la voix.

Il le savait mieux que quiconque, et il n'avait été le plus souvent pas déranger par ça. Il avait généralement toujours été bon pour déchiffrer en elle les catalyseurs pour l'intimité et la majeure partie d'entre eux lui avait toujours très bien convenu.

Recevant fréquemment la fin de ces soins, il n'avait pas souvent été assez stupide pour se plaindre.

Mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant. Ils étaient différents maintenant.

Il ne saurait lui permettre de brouiller son jugement ici. Il ne pouvait pas. Il y avait trop de choses en jeu pour permettre à son penchant pour elle de passer outre toutes les autres choses. « Tu ne pourras pas baiser pour te sortir de ça, Eleanor… » Grinça-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête doucement pour ne pas bousculer le poignard toujours pressé contre sa gorge. « Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en sortir… ». Sa main tenant toujours fermement le poignet de la sienne, son autre main à elle était ainsi libre de poursuivre prudemment sa requête déviante. Ses doigts glissèrent délicatement le long de la face inférieure de sa ceinture, ses yeux brillants et suppliants. Quand elle vit qu'il ne bougea pas la lame afin d'arrêter son autre main, elle regarda vers le bas pour lutter avec l'avant de son pantalon. Sa voix était à peine un murmure quand elle parla à nouveau. « Ma fidélité à trouvé son ancre. » Elle lécha ses lèvres et avala sa vacillation. Ses yeux brillaient d'une émotion sauvage de tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore dit. « Je ne me détournerai pas de toi encore une fois… »

Ce n'était pas des excuses pure et simple, mais c'en était sacrément proche. Et pour Eleanor, c'était significatif.

Il avait l'air peiné, comme si elle venait de le condamner à une vie de servitude plutôt qu'avoir déclaré son dévouement.

 _Peut-être que c'était ce qu'elle avait fait._

Il se pencha encore sur elle, posant le bout de sa joue presque contre la sienne afin que sa bouche soit presque contre son oreille. Elle sentait un parfum embaumé et humide, un mélange de la terre et de la mer. Sa mâchoire se serra et il ferma les yeux contre la traction habituelle que sa proximité avait toujours déclenché dans son bas-ventre. C'était trop familier, trop facile de se perdre en elle. Elle était sa fixation, une dépendance, une vulnérabilité qui ne fonctionnait pas avec le reste de ce qu'il était.

Elle était à la fois la toxine et l'antidote.

Elle était tout.

Et il la détestait pour cela presque autant qu'il se haïssait de toujours la vouloir, de toujours aimer quelque chose qui servirait seulement à lui apporter plus de douleur. Ses sentiments pour cette femme étaient au-delà du compliqué. Avant elle, il n'avait même pas réalisé que l'amour et la haine pouvaient être aussi étroitement liés. Cela ne devrait pas être plausible.

Mais ça l'était.

Et malgré qu'il savait ce qui était bon pour lui, il désirait cela, il le voulait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Mais cette fois, il ne lui donnerait pas tout. Cette fois, il pouvait la tenir à distance, lui offrir plus d'espace pour en tirer profit. Il ne pourrait pas se permettre d'être consommée entièrement par sa façon à elle. Ils feraient les choses à sa façon à lui, où pas du tout.

Il pourrait prendre ce qu'elle lui proposait, et être toujours debout devant elle après.

« Je te hais… » Grinça-t-il juste avant que ses dents ne frôle le côté de son cou et que sa main relâche son poignet pour saisir et serrer la base de son crâne, dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Il ne croyait pas ces mots alors même qu'il les disait, mais il le voulait. Dieu, qu'il le voulait.

Cet aveu la blessa, mais elle constata qu'elle le crut seulement à moitié. Inébranlable, elle continua son œuvre, ses doigts luttant désespérant avec les fermoirs sur le devant de son pantalon. « Montre-le moi. » Elle haleta en retenant son souffle contre le côté de sa gorge.

Il n'avait besoin d'aucun autre encouragement. Le couteau abandonna sa gorge et glissa de sa main pour s'encrer dans le sable à leurs pieds.

Même si c'était vrai, même si elle l'avait finalement amenée à la détester, elle ne mettrait pas fin à ce moment. Elle avait besoin de cela, besoin de le sentir se mouvoir contre elle, se complaire dans le contact de sa peau, dans la morsure de ces dents… et dans tout le reste.

Car elle pourrait ne jamais avoir à nouveau cette chance. Cette pensée ne devrait pas être aussi effrayante, mais elle l'était. Elle rit presque face à cette ironie réaliser combien vous aimiez quelque chose seulement après que vous l'avez réduit en cendres.

 _C'était tellement approprié…_

Elle poussa un cri silencieux de victoire quand elle réussit finalement à ouvrir l'avant de son pantalon. Elle sentit sa brusque inspiration contre son cou quand elle le libéra et qu'elle fit glisser sa main le long de sa longueur. Il leva la tête et saisi sa joue rudement dans une de ses mains alors qu'il écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Elle ne se souciait pas que ce soit précipité et brutal où salissant où désespéré, seulement que c'était en train d'arriver, qu'elle le touchait et qu'il l'a touchait. Elle se cambra contre lui, l'attirant plus près alors qu'une de ses mains griffa son épaule de ses ongles et vers le bas de sa colonne vertébrale.

Des mains rudes se glissèrent vers le bas pour se fondre négligemment sous ses jupes afin qu'il puisse saisir ses cuisses et la pousser vers la table. Elle dut saisir ses épaules pour ne pas tomber en arrière alors qu'il l'a souleva. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, elle commença à la hâte à faire sauter les crochets à l'avant de son corset. Elle venait de défaire le dernier d'entre eux quand il l'a poussa en arrière, la forçant à s'allonger. Le corset était ouvert de chaque côté d'elle, dévoilant ses seins alors qu'elle se redressa sur ses coudes pour lui jeter un regard frustré et impatient. Il prit seulement une seconde pour admirer la vue avant d'attirer ses cuisses vers lui, se précipitant de quelques pouces sur la table.

Elle lutta pour l'aider à garder ses jupes hors de son chemin alors qu'il cherchait son centre, ses doigts calleux glissant entre ses cuisses et trouvant son intimité avec besoin. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gémissement sorti de sa gorge, et il ne perdit pas de temps pour s'ancrer en elle, il n'en avait pas besoin.

Dans un mouvement rapide, il s'enfonça en elle. Son dos se voûta, et un cri silencieux s'échappa des lèvres d'Eleanor. Cela lui avait tellement manqué, elle en avait été avide, cette vacillation béate entre la douleur et le plaisir. Ce pincement de plénitude qui venait juste avant que son corps puisse entièrement s'étirer pour accueillir toute sa taille.

Il ne lui donna pas de temps pour s'adapter, se retirant et s'enfonçant à nouveau en elle avec une urgence désespérée. Elle se redressa légèrement dans une tentative de le voir glisser en et hors d'elle, mais la masse de ses jupes était un trop grand obstacle. Au lieu de cela, elle se décontracta et passa ses mains derrière sa tête afin d'atteindre le rebord de la table qu'elle saisit, s'ancrant contre la gifle cahotante de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Elle lutta pour suivre son rythme, apprenant à ses hanches de bouger en tandem avec les siennes.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, étouffant un gémissement alors qu'elle glissa une de ses mains vers le bas pour rejoindre la friction de leurs corps. Elle observa la lueur d'envie irrésistible dans ses yeux alors que ceux-ci suivirent le mouvement de ses doigts. Sa poigne sur ses jambes se raidie, le bord émoussé de ses ongles mordant la chair douce de ses cuisses alors qu'il accéléra son allure. Il y avait une nuance presque violente dans leur ébat, et elle avait oublié combien cela pouvait être bon, comment cela pouvait être sauvagement sans complexes et délicieusement primitif. Cette sorte d'extase était fervente et frénétique, inégalée. C'était une chaleur auquel elle aspirait, et dont elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle en avait besoin jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait du se contenter de quelque chose de moins.

Cela n'avait jamais été comme ça avec Woodes, jamais. Il l'avait toujours traitée comme si il pouvait la casser. Il était toujours prévisible, très poli et surtout propre, sobre et sans imagination. Bien que cela n'ait pas toujours été entièrement désagréable, cela ne lui avait jamais donné de raison de rougir.

Mais cela, c'était tout autre chose. Charles ne la manipulait pas comme si elle était fragile où faible, ni dans la vie ni dans son lit. Il l'a mettait au défi de donner aussi bien que ce qu'elle recevait, afin de repousser, ne jamais se contenter. C'était quelque chose dont elle avait besoin, quelque chose qu'elle désirait.

Elle accéléra le rythme de ses doigts alors qu'elle rencontra ses yeux. Il l'a regarda en train de se défaire, ses yeux passant de son visage à sa poitrine, regardant ses seins se secouer à chacune de ses poussés.

Son visage était rougi, sa bouche s'ouvrant de cette manière indicatrice qui parlait du plaisir et de l'effort qu'elle ressentait. Ses doigts se mouvaient furieusement maintenant, son corps tremblant avec sa libération si proche. Il bougea légèrement, soulevant une de ses jambes pour approfondir son angle. Le corps d'Eleanor s'arqua alors que son nom s'échappa de ses lèvres dans un cri haletant.

Il ferma les yeux en la voyant ainsi. Poussant son corps dans le sien, il essaya de ne pas penser à la façon dont elle avait dit son nom. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce dont elle avait l'air, étendue ainsi sur la table à moitié nue et haletant son nom. Ni à la ruée impétueuse de luxure et d'émotion qui accompagnait l'érotisme d'une telle vue. Cela ne devrait pas avoir lieu d'être à son sujet, tout cela devait juste être de la libération pure et simple, satisfaisant une démangeaison qu'elle seule semblait pouvoir satisfaire.

Il combattit pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux alors qu'il sentait ses parois commençant à se contracter autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder venir. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours beaucoup trop apprécié, quelque chose qui avait toujours serré à la fois son cœur et sa queue. Il avait peur de voir cela maintenant, peur de perdre encore un autre morceau de lui-même face à la ruse de cette succube.

Mais alors qu'elle s'arqua et remua contre lui, son corps se raidissant et que sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux de jouissance, il regarda.

Que Dieu lui vienne en aide, mais il regarda.

Elle se tordait et palpitait sous lui, et il sentit un autre morceau de lui s'échapper. Il voulait faire attention, il voulait être en colère à ce sujet, mais comme elle se resserra autour de lui, il perdit la capacité de penser clairement.

Il enfonça ses hanches dans les siennes avec une nouvelle vigueur, courant après sa jouissance imminente. Ses jambes se serra autour de lui, ses talons se creusant dans son cul. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, essayant à nouveau d'avoir une meilleure vue sur l'union de leurs corps. Cette fois, la vue était un peu mieux, mais toujours inconvenant de façon irritante. Elle se retrouva regrettant de ne pas avoir enlevé cette stupide jupe avant qu'ils n'aient commencés. Mais elle n'y avait pas pensée à ce moment-là, trop occupé par l'obstacle agaçant que son pantalon représentait.

Maintenant, elle appuyait ses jambes contre son ventre autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle le regarda bouger contre elle, sa tête se prélassant de temps en temps avec une poussée particulièrement bien accentuée. Alors qu'elle émit un autre son féminin voilé, il essaya de ne pas prêter attention à la façon dont elle était résolument intéressée par la jonction entre leurs corps.

Mais quelque chose de si provocateur était une chose difficile à ignorer.

Avec sa jouissance toujours plus proche, il se pressa alors qu'il était penché sur elle, ses mains s'appuyant sur la table de chaque côté d'elle. Elle s'inclina vers le haut, soulevant son menton pour capturer sa bouche avec la sienne alors que ses hanches commencèrent à perdre leur cadence et à prendre une forme de mouvement plus saccadé.

Il était proche, et ils le savaient tout les deux.

« Viens. » Haleta-t-elle à bout de souffle, basculant ses hanches et se penchant en avant pour passer ses dents et sa langue le long de sa mâchoire.

Si il aurait pu lui refuser cette demande, il l'aurait fait. Mais avec ses mots est venu cette pression familière, cette tension dans ses muscles. Une chaleur desséché l'envahi et il entra à l'intérieur encore une fois, la remplissant avec du feu. Elle grogna avec lui, et sa dureté le quitta avec un dernier balancement dévergondé de ses hanches.

Il laissa tomber son corps au-dessus du sien, le front appuyé contre son sternum alors qu'ils frissonnaient et haletait ensemble. Elle se délecta de son poids familier sur elle, de la chaleur de sa peau et du chatouillement de ses cheveux contre sa poitrine.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, perdu dans le choc tranquille de sexe exceptionnel. Distraitement, elle leva la main pour caresser ses cheveux, une habitude presque inconsciente qu'elle avait acquis depuis longtemps. Il se raidit sous son toucher, et elle réalisa son erreur trop tard. Il se redressa brusquement et s'éloigna loin d'elle, remontant son pantalon et se fourrant lui-même à l'intérieur.

Son mouvement était stable et contrôlé, ne donnant aucune indication quand au tourment qui roulait en lui.

La tendresse de son geste avait ramené de manière brutale la réalité dans l'instant présent. Elle aurait du savoir qu'il valait mieux éviter de le toucher comme si rien n'avait changé. Elle avait perdu le droit de cette intimité quand elle l'avait laissé debout de l'autre côté de cette porte.

Mais sa main s'était levée de son propre gré, poussé par l'affection et la lumière qui était venu juste après leur ébat. Cela avait brisé le sort et cela lui avait coûté un moment précieux.

Elle ne s'est pas donnée la peine de s'asseoir, restant simplement là sur son dos avec les genoux s'accrochant aux bords de la table et elle se réprimanda mentalement. Elle le regarda alors qu'il fermait les derniers fermoirs de son pantalon.

Il ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face alors qu'il se pencha ses fesses sur la table. Péniblement, il frotta les paumes de ses mains sur son visage avant de ratisser ses doigts sur son cuir chevelu, brossant ses cheveux indisciplinés. Bien que son visage était assez détendu, elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que cela bouillonnait bien plus sous la surface placide qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître.

Le silence était tendu entre eux, l'air assez lourd pour les étouffer. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant qu'il allait parler avant même qu'il ne le fasse.

Il resta appuyé contre la table, concentré sur quelque chose d'inanimé de l'autre de la tente. Ses mains saisirent vaguement le bord de la table de chaque côté de lui, et elle ne manqua pas la tension qu'il y avait dans ses épaules. Sa voix était calme et faible quand il parla, presque contrit. « Cela ne pourra plus jamais être ce que c'était, Eleanor… »

Elle savait cela, avant même de venir ici. Le fait qu'il l'exprime à voix haute ne devrait pas faire de différence, et pourtant ça le faisait. Cela faisait mal, rouvrant une blessure qu'elle avait elle-même refermer d'une croûte.

Mais cette douleur n'avait jamais changé.

Elle voulait lui dire ce qu'elle voulait déjà lui dire au départ, qu'elle ne le trahirait plus. Qu'elle n'avait pas l'attention de l'abandonner, ni lui, ni Nassau. Qu'il veuille d'elle où non, ils reprendront ce qui était leur où ils mourront en essayant.

Se réduire à cet état pathétique, être une masse frémissante de larmes salées et de morve, n'était même pas une option envisageable. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer où gémir où ployer sous le poids de la situation. Elle serait à la hauteur comme elle l'avait toujours été, restant ferme contre tout ce qui serait à venir après.

Elle prépara son cœur, affermi sa respiration et fit en sorte que ses yeux resta secs.

« Je sais… » Bien que sa voix était calme et un peu tendue, les mots qui s'était échappés de ses lèvres était stable et vraie, sans le tremblement détestable des larmes.

Il se redressa et hocha la tête solennellement, ignorant la douleur dans sa poitrine autant que la douleur qu'il avait sentie dans son ton. Ils avaient des affaires plus importantes à discuter. « Alors dis-moi au sujet de l'Anglais. »


End file.
